The O'Neill Clan
by SchattenTanzer
Summary: When The Goa'uld invade an AU earth the O'Neill kids are sent threw the mirror.Charlie O'Neill fights to keep his siblings alive on an alien world. When SG1 arrives things really get interesting. Now Complete.
1. Chapter 1

Title: The O'Neill Clan

Summary: When The Goa'uld invade an AU Earth the O'Neill kids are sent threw the mirror. Charlie O'Neill fights to keep his siblings alive on an alien world. When SG1 arrives things really get interesting. (Story under construction).

Spoilers: The first few chapters take place before 'There But For The Grace Of God' and there will be spoilers for that episode. There may be more to come so I'll keep you posted.

Disclaimer: Stargate SG-1 and its characters are the property of Showtime/Viacom, MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, and Gekko Productions. We have written this story for entertainment purposes only and no money whatsoever has exchanged hands. No copyright infringement is intended. The original characters, situations, and story are the property of the authors. Not to be archived without permission of the authors

_A/N: okay this story is a WIP and is my first fic so reviews would be greatly appreciated._

_I know the timeline is all messed up but hey they came from an AU so deal with it. _

Chapter 1

Charlie O'Neill sighed as the first checkpoint into the mountain came into view. He ran a sweat covered hand threw his short unruly brown hair causing it to stick up in odd directions. He made it…the fifteen year old had just received his permit to drive only a month before. It had been his first time driving on the mountain road and he was sure he was going to be pulled over, but he made it. He looked over his shoulder into the backseat of the truck where his brothers, the O'Neill triplets; JD: Jacob Daniel, Car: Carter Teal'c and Torq: Peter Torq were fast asleep.

He was cleared threw the checkpoints into the mountain quicker then he would have ever expected which did nothing to calm his nervousness. He was so nervous and so anxious to find out what could be so wrong that he would have to illegally drive himself and his brothers to the SGC that he didn't even wait for his customary escort before he took the elevator down.

Major Kawalski was waiting for him when Charlie finally stepped off the elevator, dwarfed behind the massive stroller.

"Jeese kid, I thought I told you to wait," Grinned Kawalski.

"What's going on Kawalski?" Charlie demanded.

Kawalski barely managed to stop the groan, sometimes Charlie was to much like his father. He was saved from responding by Car's scream of 'Unca Ka-Wa-See!'

Kawalski quickly bent down to pick up Car before he could wake up his brothers, while he tried to ignore the glare Charlie was directing his way, "Hey Car, whatda ya say we go find your mommy and daddy?"

"K," Car replied.

"Ok then, but we gotta be quiet so we don't wake up your brothers, OK?"

"OK."

"So Kawalski, whatda ya say ya tell me what's going on," Charlie added using the same tone Kawalski had use on his three year old brother.

"Why don't you wait until we get to the Briefing room," Kawalski growled while nodding to the kids.

Charlie rolled his eyes but nodded.

"What's a beefing room?" Car questioned.

"It's a place where people like your parents get together to talk about the best way of carrying out their orders. Or where they talk the General into doing something that they wanna do," Replied Kawalski.

"K, can I get down?" Car Asked.

"Ok, but you got to hold my hand."

When they got to the briefing room they saw Colonel O'Neill and Teal'c bent over a pile of paper on the table talking in hushed tones. Major Carter sat in another chair around the table talking to Daniel again in hushed tones but most of her attention was on the little baby girl she held in her arms. General Hammond was in his office talking on his red phone in anything but hushed tones.

"See what I mean," Kawalski asked Car as they walked into the briefing room.

"Yep, now can I play?"

"Hey Car," Said Charlie. "Wake up your brothers and then go say hi to everyone. I'll set you up a place to play in the corner Ok?"

"K Charlie," Replied Car before doing what she was told.

After the triplets were in the corner playing under the watchful eye of Teal'c the real briefing began.

"General if you don't mind me asking why I am here and why did I have to bring the Trips," Charlie asked.

That's when Charlie noticed the grim faces on all of those that surrounded him, faces that had been hidden at first as so not to upset the children.

"A Goa'uld fleet just entered our solar system a few hours ago. They've already started dialing in to our gate," Explained the General.

Thor picked that exact moment to arrive in the briefing room much to the delight of the trips.

"Peter Torq, you may go say hi to your godfather," Said Teal'c which was good since Torq was halfway there anyway.

After the briefing room once again quieted down Thor had even more bad news.

"O'Neill I am here to offer the assistance of my ship in this battle. I wish we could send more ships to your aid but you are as aware as I are difficulties with the replicators. My ship was damaged by the replicators and will not stand a chance against a Goa'uld fleet of that size. My apologies O'Neill."

"No need to apologies Thor, we know you did your best," Said Jack. "That doesn't leave us with many options though."

"What about evacuation?" Questioned Daniel.

"We're working on in now, but unless that gate shuts down in about 15 minutes like it suppose to evacuation might be out of the question as well," Replied Sam.

"What about the Tok'ra, can they help?" Asked Kawalski.

"We haven't been able to contact the Tok'ra in some time," Added General Hammond.

"Leave it to the Tok'ra to duck out of a fight," Quipped Jack.

"Our best bet seems to be evacuation people," Said Hammond. "Teams are already being prepped of the best and brightest of the human race. Major Carter go get started on getting that gate dialed up. Colonel, Teal'c start working on base defenses. Kawalski I want you to help organize the teams for evac. Dr. Jackson you have babysitting duty."

"I will see if I can aid in your evacuation attempts by stalling the Goa'uld fleet," Said Thor before he beamed out.

"OK people we have 14 minutes let's go," Called out the General.

Fourteen minutes later their dialing system wasn't fast enough and the Goa'uld held the gate again.

"General," Called out a Technician.

"Yes airman," Replied the general moving to look down at the Airman screen.

The screen was swarming with the symbol for Goa'uld ships. All of the system lords had moved against them.

"We just lost the Asguard vessel, sir." Replied the Airman.

"Where?"

"The far side of Mars, sir. The fleet is almost here. One of their scouts just entered high earth orbit, currently above Siberia," The Airman's tone was grim.

"General," Another Airman held out a phone, "It's the President."

Carter worked nonstop on getting the dialing computer up to speed and just as the countdown to there window neared zero she had it and it worked.

Daniel who was still a little upset at being pegged babysitter had herded the O'Neill kids down to the commissary. They had barley finished eating when the call came over the intercom. The Goa'uld had arrived. Knowing that the kids had to make it to the gate, but not wanting to abandon his friends during a fight Daniel ordered a nearby airman to escort the kids to the Gate room, while Daniel himself went off to man the front line with his best friend, Colonel Jack O'Neill.

Defensive lines were set; teams were positioned in strategic positions, explosives and trip wire were set, even ammunition was stock piled in defensible portions of the mountain. They were ready, they even managed to drive back the first assault but then all hell broke loose.

"Evac Teams 1-5 are through the gate. Shutdown in 3, 2, 1. Dialing . . ."

The base shook as the mountain was hit yet again by orbital strikes.

**Chevron 1 Encoded**

"Outer perimeter has been breached, falling back to secondary site. Cancel that their coming to fast, falling back to section four," Colonel O'Neill's voice along with the sounds of gun fire and staff blasts came over the radio.

**Chevron 2 Encoded**

"I'm getting reports of bombardment all across the globe. That's odd it looks like they took out Egypt first," Reported an Airman.

**Chevron 3 Encoded**

"It seems these damn snake heads know how to hold a grudge," Another Airman couldn't help but comment.

**Chevron 4 Encoded**

"We got fighters in the air, but damn it they might as well be sitting still, those death gliders are flying circles around our guys."

**Chevron 5 Encoded**

The mountain shook again. This time the blast came from in the mountain itself and there was a frightening moment when the lights dimmed but thankfully the power stayed on.

**Chevron 6 Encoded**

Colonel O'Neill's voice came over the radio again. However this time the words were garbled beyond recognition by static and gunfire. But, everyone knew what it meant, they had lost more ground.

**Chevron 7 Encoded**

**Chevron 7 Locked!**

A cheer, though short lived echoed through out the command center. They had just saved a lot more people.

They never got that chance again. Thousand of Jafa kept pouring into the mountain and the bombardment from above never let up. They lost control of the gate less than two hours after the attack on Earth had begun.

Organized chaos was all Charlie could think off as he raced after the airman. He held Sarah protectively in his arms as they attempted to herd The Trips towards the gate. They were making good time when up ahead a Jaffa stepped out from a connecting hall staff weapon at the ready.

The blast hit the running airman just as he opened fire with his P90. They both went down hard. Charlie's eyes snapped open wide in shock, he could hear the boots of approaching Jaffa. He quickly set Sarah down and commanded the Trips to help their sister and run.

Charlie worked quickly…well as quickly as he could with shaking hands and a stomach that threatened to spill its contents. He couldn't stop though; he knew that it had to be done. He quickly stripped the airman of his still smoldering tactical vest, radio, sidearm and his P90. Quickly putting them on, he took off running after the kids. Soon the sounds of staff weapons filled the air.

Mid stride Charlie snatched Sarah up with one arm, while at the same time whipping around to fire the P90 at their attackers. The sound of the gun so close caused Sarah to start screaming hysterically. Charlie had no choice but to ignore her screams. Not even having time to see if any of his shots had hit the mark Charlie continued his spin to continue to run after the Trips.

Those few minutes were hell. Nothing but running, screams, bullets and blasts. Somehow they managed to stay just out of range. They turned a corner and ducked into an open door. Charlie quietly ordered the kids to hide, while he rocked Sarah…trying desperately to stop her cries. Miraculously she quieted as did the Trips, too frightened to even whimper.

Finally When Charlie was sure that the Jaffa had not spotted them and had left in search of easier prey he tried the radio, "Dad?"

"Damn it Charlie. Get threw the gate," Colonel O'Neill's voice thick with pain came threw the line.  
"We can't dad. We we're cut off from the gate room."

"Where are you now Charlie?" It was Daniel's voice that came next but Charlie could her Jack cussing in the background.

For the first time Charlie actually took the time to look around the room, "Um we're in your office Daniel."

"Alright Charlie, just hang on. We're coming for you," Jack replied.

Jack and Daniel did manage to make it to the kids. Sam and Teal'c however weren't as lucky. Sam had fallen in the overrun of the command room and Teal'c had died fighting on the lower levels. Word was though he had taken out at least four first primes and two minor Goa'uld.

Daniel had somehow managed to come out not looking half bad, but most of his injuries were internal. Jack on the other hand was a mess, he was literally dead on his feet his body just hadn't admitted it yet.

"We lost control of the gate, there's no where we can send you to be safe. I'm so sorry kids," Jack finally got out tears welling in his eyes.

"It OK daddy," JD said confused as he gave his dad a hug.

Jack handed Charlie his handgun, taking his baby girl Sarah from him. He had used up all the ammo on the P-90 during the battle.

"Dad," Charlie started to protest but his father stopped him with a glare.

Daniel also had something to give to Charlie, four bricks of C-4 along with detonators and his K-Bar. Luckily there was also a diaper bag in Daniel's office which Daniel handed to Charlie as well.

"We didn't want to do this," Started Daniel looking over at Jack to find his friends eyelids drooping. "We don't know exactly what it is. We never had a chance to examine it but we think it might be a transportation device."

"Like the gate?" Charlie asked his eyes kept drifting over to his father.

"Something similar, but we want you to take the kids through it. I'll cover you from this side," Replied Daniel.

"What wrong wit daddy?" Questioned Torq his voice was quiet and terrified.

"He's just sleeping Torq. It's alright," Replied Charlie as he looked over at his lifeless father tears welling in his eyes. "He's just sleeping."

"Charlie," Daniel started. "Can you do this? We need you to protect your brothers and sister." Daniel picked the truly sleeping Sarah off of Jack and handed her to Charlie. "We have faith in you."


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Just wanted to thank _Ilovesg1 _and _SG-Fan _for their reviews. Thank you both very much._

Chapter 2

The O'Neill kids' trip through the mirror was surprisingly uneventful. It was a lot different than the roller coaster ride the Stargate gave travelers. This was almost boring. In a simple flash of light they found themselves on another planet.

They were in a bright room that looked like it was only used as storage. Items sat around the room all bearing identification tags.

"Wow talk about your treasure chest of alien artifacts. I bet Danny-boy would go nuts if he saw these," Commented Charlie as he read one of the tags on a cone. "Wow a Clay cone from Lagash with cuneiform symbols on it. Daniel would definitely be going crazy right about now."

He had forgotten something very important though, his brothers didn't know the importance of such objects and because those objects had gotten Charlie's attention they just knew they'd be fun to play with.

"Hey," Charlie barely managed to catch Car's hand on the way to pick up a mask. "Remember how your not suppose to touch things in Uncle Danny's office."

His brothers nodded.

"Same rules apply here. Keep your hands in your pockets," Continued Charlie.

"But Unca Danny wont let you touch nothing either," Commented JD with a glare at his older brother.

"Your right JD, I won't touch anything else either. Why don't we go see what else we can find?"

They moved out of the lab into a large dark room. There were burn marks on the walls that Charlie could easily identify even though they looked to be old. They were marks from staff weapon blasts.

"'Arlie what dis?" Charlie heard Torq's question.

Torq was standing right next to a DHD. Charlie was shocked he figured that the mirror would bring them to a place where they couldn't put a Stargate.

"That's a DHD. It stands for Dial Home Device. That's what they use to make the Stargate work," Replied Charlie.

"How come we don't 'ave one?" JD demanded.

"They only found the gate so mom made her own DHD," Replied Charlie with a sigh. JD could be such a handful and yelling at him would only make it worse.

"Wow," mumbled Car.

The Next Day

Charlie O'Neill stepped through the Stargate onto the fifth planet he had dialed today hoping that five might prove to be their lucky number. The first two, listed as friendlies on Daniel's note hadn't even connected. Another one listed as the Tok'ra had brought him to a desert planet with unfortunately no sign of the Tok'ra. The forth however was by far the worse. A Goa'uld Mother ship was an obvious sign of the alien's occupation of the planet. He thanked who ever might be watching over them that he hadn't been captured. He didn't even want to imagine his brothers and sister being left alone. Charlie felt bad enough just leaving them for a couple hours while he checked out the gate addresses. What if he never made it back?

The sight of this planet with no apparent sign of a threat did manage to lift his spirits some. The Stargate was located at the base of a mountain and while the gate itself was in a clearing a forest stretched out on all sides. The trees though big in their own right were dwarfed when compared to the mountain's towering peaks. The sky on this planet also managed to catch Charlie's eye, it wasn't the color. The sky was blue just like on Earth. The difference here was the clarity of that blue without any of the pollution of Earth. Even in the face of all of that Charlie's thought drifted back to his reason for his trip to this planet and their current situation and then his hands tightened on his P90.

Charlie swept his surroundings without the awe that he had felt only a few minutes before. This time his eyes were not admiring the scenery but were looking for anything that might be considered a threat. Seeing nothing Charlie quickly raced over to the DHD his stomach tightening with the thought of not being able to dial out. Thankfully the DHD was in working condition, their luck was still holding out.

Charlie did a mile sweep to either side of the gate and much to his surprise and relief he didn't find any sign of anything that could be considered a threat. He had even come across some fruit bearing trees, and even though he wasn't sure if they were even safe to eat it gave him hope. He had even spotted what almost looked like a deer on his search. That brought a smile to his face. It might take him a lot of work but on this planet it seemed he could definitely feed his family. Charlie even found a small opening in the side of the mountain that lead to a small unoccupied cave just big enough to use as shelter for Sarah, the Trips and himself.

Upon seeing the cave Charlie had made his decision. He really would have preferred to expand his search to five miles but he didn't know if he had the time. If he wanted to move the children he had to do during the light of day. Charlie wasn't exactly happy about moving the children here even with all that he had found on the planet because overall he didn't know a thing about the planet. The fact was though this planet was already better than the one they were currently staying on and even if this planet proved not to be the safest in the universe at least they wouldn't starve to death.

Less than an hour after he had left Charlie returned through the gate this time with his brothers and sister in tow. Sarah was strapped to Charlie's back completely amused by her trip through the Stargate, giggling as she watched the shimmering surface of the Event Horizon. The Trips seemed to agree that gate travel was a blast all insisting that they should do it again. Charlie wanted to laugh at himself for that, he'd almost puked on his first trip through the gate.

"OK kids. Car, JD, Torq I want you all to hold hands while we walk. Can you do that for me?"

Four brown and two gray eyes met Charlie's brown ones. Charlie couldn't help but chuckle at they way they all agreed.

Car answered first, "Yeah."

Torq followed with, "Shure."

Finally JD said, "You betcha."

"Did Dad teach you that?" Charlie asked.

With a smile they all nodded their heads and said it again.

"OK, follow me," Ordered Charlie as they began walking along the base of the mountain to the small cave that would serve as their home.

After they had reached the cave Charlie fed all of the kids and somehow managed to get them all to sleep for their nap without to much of a problem.

Charlie would have really liked to go on another search of their surroundings but he wasn't about to. He was too worried about one of the kids waking up and deciding to go exploring on their own. So Charlie decided that climbing a tree to give him a higher vantage point while still staying by the cave might be a better idea. From his vantage point atop one of the trees he saw a sight that would have made him jump for joy if it wasn't for the fact he was high up in a tree. Not very far in the distance a stream cut through the forest.


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: Thanks to everyone for their reviews._

Later that night after Charlie had managed to get all of the kids hopefully asleep for the night Charlie walked outside their small cave home and stood looking up into the clear night sky. He silently wondered if Earth orbited one of those many stars. Charlie cried that night standing alone under an alien sky for all that he had lost and for all his brothers and sister would never know.

That night the job before him seemed impossible. Taking care of three, three year olds and a six month old when he himself was only sixteen scared him to death.

Charlie wiped his eyes and promised to do what ever necessary to take care of his siblings.

There was something Charlie didn't know though. On this planet where there were Gods, not the false gods that had taken so much from him. On this planet where the Goa'uld feared to go the Gods were very real and one of them happened to be listening this night.

With the promise made Charlie turned, heading back to the cave to check on the kids and get some much needed sleep himself. Or that was the plan which was shattered as a thrown spear flew out of the forest. The short spear struck Charlie in the back of the thigh. His leg offered little resistance. The spear was thrown with so much force that half of it ended up sticking out of the front of his thigh, the shock as much as the pain ripped a scream from his mouth as he fell to the ground. As he lay there his hands automatically went to the site of the intense pain that had turned his breathing into ragged gasps. Laying there his hands quickly being covered in his own blood as he tried to get his breathing under control Charlie thought of his father, how Colonel Jack O'Neill wouldn't let one little spear stop him from protecting his family. So reacting purely on instinct Charlie grabbed the P90 and opened fire at the first thing he saw moving in the trees.

Charlie's father had taught him gun safety after Charlie had almost ended his own life with his father's handgun and as he grew older Charlie was also taught how to shoot. Those lessons paid of tonight as Charlie's first shot hit the first creature right between the eyes ending its life. His other attackers spooked by the shot broke into a full retreat. That however didn't stop Charlie from continuing to fire his weapon. Charlie didn't stop pulling the trigger until long after the gun clicked empty. Although Charlie didn't know it his last shots hadn't been wasted. He managed to kill one more of the creatures and wound another.

When the shots finally stopped and the forest once again quieted Charlie heard them. Sarah was screaming and crying at the top of her lungs and the Trips were crying out for their mommy and daddy.

Charlie tried to stand knowing he had to reach his siblings but he found his wounded leg wouldn't move from beneath him. He tried to crawl but the pain from the constant jarring of the spear in his leg was too great.

Charlie knew that if he removed the spear from his leg he would most likely bleed to death but he couldn't reach the kids with over a foot of spear sticking out from each side of his leg.

Charlie stuffed his mouth full of his shirt not wanting to cry out and scare the kids who continued to cry anymore. After that was done he braced himself and quickly snapped off the front half of the spear, as close to his leg as possible. His scream was muffled against the cloth in his mouth. He had just enough time to spit out his shirt before the pain that had made his vision swim also brought up the contents of his stomach. Once the heaving had stopped Charlie Straightened himself out and replaced the gag. It was time for round two. The back end of the spear however proved harder to snap and by the time he was finished he lay almost unconscious his breathing coming in gasps. As he lay there thinking himself about to die the children's cries broke through the ringing in his ears. With renewed purpose Charlie began to crawl, clawing at the ground grimacing with every inch that closed the distance to his siblings.

Finally he managed to reach his siblings and managed to calm all of them down. He almost screamed when Torq climbed up on his lap and demanded a story. What could he do, Charlie agreed and soon Sarah was asleep the Trips however didn't look like they would go to sleep anytime soon even though they were all cuddled around their older brother. Charlie was barely aware of their presence as he bordered on unconsciousness staring blankly out of the cave into the starlight forest. As Charlie sat there he saw a sight that chilled him to the bone.

Four figures, stocky, broad of body and extremely muscular stepped out of the forest. The short figures while lacking in height were definitely not lacking in physical strength or presence. They were humanoid wrapped in shinning metal armor. Each of them were carried a war axe and they all had long carefully groomed beards and mustaches that had grown long enough to hang well below their belts.

Once again Charlie placed all of his fear on his siblings' safety. It appeared his attackers had returned and he was going to give them a fight. Charlie sat Torq down next to his brothers and ordered them all to stay inside and keep an eye on Sarah no matter what they heard outside. Each one of them agreed and watched as Charlie clenched his teeth his eyes locked on the new threat to his family as he slowly pulled himself to his feet using the cave wall for support while mentally smacking himself for using all of his ammo for the P90 on the last encounter. Once Charlie was on his feet he unsteadily slipped from the cave drawing his father's handgun.

The armored figures hardly looked surprised at his sudden appearance.

"What's a human such as yeself doing so close to our mines? You can tell that king o' yours we aint for paying his taxes boy," The lead figure spoke.

"I don't care whose taxes you pay or don't pay, but if you try to hurt my family like you did me your in for a fight," replied Charlie his teeth clenched in pain as he leaned into the mountain side trying not to fall over.

"I'm not for knowing who hurt ye boy, but it wasn't me nor me men I can promise ye that," Was the figures response.

"Well that's good to know. Didn't think it would be much of a fair fight anyway," Replied Charlie a hand drifting down to hold his leg wound that was now throbbing in pain.

Just then Torq wandered out rubbing his eyes as he said, "'Arlie I's thirsy." Then Torq noticed the strangers. "I likes your clotheses miser. Dere shinny."

Another armed figure then arrived dragging on of the creatures Charlie had killed.

"Is that what attacked ye?" The figure asked.

"Sure is," Charlie was swaying now. "I knew I killed at least one of them."

"Are ye alone out here wit this child?"

"Yeah, my three brothers, my sister, and I came through the Stargate."

Charlie was leaning heavily on the rock wall darkness hovering at the edge of his vision.

"If ye can trust us we can help ye."

"Doesn't look like I have much of a choice," Mumbled Charlie before his body finally gave out on him and he fell into unconsciousness.


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: Once again thanks for all of the reviews and sorry it took so long to post this. I'll try to get the next one up by Saturday at the latest._

Charlie bolted upwards from where he had been laying on a simple bed. His hands automatically reaching for his leg wound. He was in for a shock though. He could feel the hole in his pants but there was no pain at the touch. Charlie bent down for a visual inspection and found that the only evidence of his injury was a hole in his pants and a scar in his leg where the spear had punched through.

There was a brief moment of fear at that discovery. The only people that Charlie knew had that level of healing were the Goa'uld with their healing device he hardly thought his injury warranted a sarcophagus. Could the Goa'uld be here on this planet and if they were why would they bother to heal his leg. With that thought weighing heavily on his mind Charlie began to survey his surroundings.

The simple bed he as lying on was about the size of a twin. The room was fairly dark, the only light burning from a single torch on the rock wall by a wooden door. Every wall as well as the floor and ceiling was rock and there was not a single window. Charlie assumed correctly that they must be underground maybe in the mines the bearded figures had mentioned.

Charlie slowly got to his feet noticing immediately where there was no pain coming from his leg it was so stiff it almost hurt to move it. As quietly as he could Charlie limped toward the door. There was one way to see if he was being held prisoner, checking to see if the door was locked.

The handle moved freely and the door pulled inward easily. Charlie quickly moved out of the room almost running into the short figure that was standing in the hallway.

"It's good to see ye up and walkin' Charlie. I be Rask Delvedeep. Come with me, the king wishes to meet with ye," Said the figure.

"Where are the children?" Charlie Demanded.

"Don't ye worry; the little ones are being well taken care of. After ye see the king I'll be sure you're brought to them."

Charlie wasn't very happy about not knowing where his brothers and sister were but he really didn't see what he could do about it so he agreed, "Well I guess it's off to see the wizard."

Caught completely off guard Charlie barely managed to backpedal before he found an axe at his throat.

"Wizardry be a tool of the weak and I can assure ye me king is not weak," Growled the Rask.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend. I didn't mean that the King was a wizard it's just something my father use to say when he had to go meet someone important," Charlie somehow managed to stutter out.

"So ye father be a servant of a wizard?" Rask's axe did not lower.

"No he um … it was a line from a movie," Replied Charlie.

"What be a movie?" Rask questioned his axe lowering slightly.

"Well, um actors well act out a story, and I don't know why but he was always quoting this one movie and I guess I kind of picked up on his habit."

The axe lowered, "Follow me."

Charlie followed Rask through the well light halls for a while before he got up the nerve to ask a question, "Rask I'm not trying to offend you so if I say something wrong please don't cut my head off. With that said I got a question. What are you? You almost look human but I'm guessing your not."

"Ye be right were not human. We be Dwarfs," Replied Rask.

Charlie looked like he wanted to say something else but he found himself lead into a huge audience hall.

The audience hall was nothing like Charlie had expected it to be. There was hardly and decoration in the large room and the King's thrown was made out of stone. Granted it looked like there were a couple of Jewels imbedded in the stone but nothing to extravagant.

The King was seated on his thrown telling a story to the Trips who were all sitting cross-legged on the floor in front of the king all enthralled in the story. They didn't even notice when Charlie and Rask entered the room. Two other figures were also in the room, one on each side of the king. One of them held Sarah in his powerful arms.

Rask Delvedeep took care of the introductions on the way over. The king was Ollom Hammersong, the Dwarf holding Sarah was the King's oldest son Tomek, and the other Dwarf was a cleric by the name of Rurik Deeperdown.

When Charlie and Rask entered the room the King ended his story promising to continue after he had spoken to their brother. The Trips didn't want to wait for the rest of the story but reluctantly agreed.

"Well met Charlie O'Neill," Greeted King Ollom Hammersong.

Charlie shrugged slightly and replied, "Well met King Hammersong."

"What brings you to our kingdom?" Ollom questioned.

"Actually your dwarfs brought me here," Charlie replied with a smirk.

"True enough, what brings ye to our planet?" Ollom rephrased.

"Our planet was taken over by the Goa'uld. They are a parasitic race with a god complex. They take humans as hosts. We missed our ride to the Alpha site where all the refugees were being sent ...so my Dad and Uncle shipped us through this mirror like device. We ended up on another planet, it wasn't very hospitable so we gated to this planet. I got attacked, your dwarfs showed up and well here we are," Charlie replied.

"We have heard of these Goa'uld," Rurik Deeperdown spoke up. "They tried to come to this planet long ago. The Gods of this world were not pleased when they saw mere mortals parading around as gods. The Gods banished them from this planet and made sure if they ever would return they would have no power here."

"Ye will have nothing to fear of the Goa'uld while ye remain on this planet Charlie," The King added.

Charlie wanted to ask if that meant that they were welcome to stay with the Dwarfs but he wasn't sure how to ask and he didn't want to impose.

Tomek seemed to sense what Charlie was thinking and automatically added, "Tordek Brasstwister has offered to take ye in if ye wish to be staying here."

"That is a very gracious offer. How would I repay him," Questioned Charlie assuming the cost would be more than he could hope to offer.

"Charlie, ye wouldn't need to repay anyone. Sure ye would be put to work, but not to be repaying any debt. Ye would be workin' for yeself and yours," Was the king's reply.

Charlie was about to reply when suddenly the door burst inward and two figures walked in.

The first was a Dwarf standing about four and a half feet tall his long brown beard tucked into his belt. An arrow shaft stuck out of a crease in his armor but he didn't appear to even notice it. Of course his anger probably shielded his body from the pain. He was more than mad, pure rage seemed to roll off of him in waves.

The next figure threw the door was the complete opposite of the Dwarf and immediately had everyone on edge as he entered the room, even the Trips moved to hide behind Charlie. The figure stood just over five feet tall and the unpleasant odor of brimstone preceded him into the room. His eyes glowed red, two horns protruded from his forehead, and he even had a tail. He was dressed in boots, a baggy pair of pants, and a pair of leather bracers was strapped to his wrists. He had no beard to speak of and his dark hair was trimmed short. He grinned in greeting showing off his pointed teeth.

JD of coarse moved forward and immediately asked a question, more like demanded an answer, "How come he's got a tail?"

"I was born with it," The figure answered.

The King quickly interceded before JD could ask a million more questions. The king had a question he wanted answered first, "Krignar, what happened and who is this?"

The Dwarf Krignar Warbringer replied, "We were on patrol when we were attacked. The humans apparently want war. All of my men were captured and if not for Tyro here showing up at the right minute they probably would have grabbed me too."

"Tomek, send a couple runners and demand their release. Rurik take care of Krignar, I have a story to finish," Ordered the King.

Tomek handed Sarah off to Charlie on his way out of the room and Rurik left with Krignar and Tyro in tow leaving The King and the O'Neill clan alone. The Trips were quick to gather around the king to hear the rest of the story while Charlie played with Sarah nearby.

Charlie had a question before the king began his story, "Why aren't you concerned about the captured Dwarfs?" Charlie knew if it had been a captured SG team General Hammond wouldn't have rested until they were brought home safe.

"Don't get me wrong Charlie, I am concerned, but they are Prisoners of War now. No more harm should come to them and we will demand their release. Besides outright storming their kingdom there isn't much more I can do yet."

Charlie accepted that with a nod and went back to playing with his sister as they King continued his story.


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: Sorry for the late update my computer crashed. Thanks again for all the reviews._

Tyro had found Charlie later that day as Charlie explored the mines that would be his new home. It was no accident that Tyro had been near the mines when the Dwarfs were attacked. Of course Tyro had no part in the human attack but he had been headed to the mines. Tyro had been curious about the humans who had come from another planet.

As Charlie talked to Tyro he soon lost his fear of him. Charlie had learned a lot about Tyro during their talk. After all Charlie wasn't about to tell a complete stranger about Earth especially not one who looked like a demon. Charlie had learned that Tyro was only part demon, a race of humanoid called Tiefling. Tyro despite his looks had very little with the rest of his race or the fiends he looked so much like.

Tyro had been abandoned when he was still an infant at a human monastery. He had embraced his life as a monk and had set off to learn as much about the world about him. Knowing that, Charlie found it hardly surprising that Tyro would be curious about other worlds besides his own.

The Tiefling reminded Charlie greatly of Teal'c. He knew people, even members of the SGC that feared Teal'c because of what he was and what he looked like. People that had never took the chance to get to know what he was really like. That thought had made Charlie incredibly happy that he had taken the time to get to know the Tiefling instead of continuing to fear him.

Charlie had just started telling Tyro about Teal'c and the other Jaffa when they were interrupted by Car who was running toward them screaming his older brother's name at the top of his lungs.

"What is it Car?" Charlie asked as he easily picked the boy off the ground.

Car however wasn't happy about being picked up and squirmed until Charlie put him down.

"JD and Torq fightin' again," Car replied as soon as he was set down.

"What did I tell you about tattling?" Charlie asked.

"Not to," Replied Car. "But JD made Torq beed. I told dem to stop. Dey Didn't."

"Ok, show us where they are," Charlie replied.

By the time Charlie and Car reached JD and Torq the fight was already over and Torq's nose had stopped bleeding. Tordek Brasstwister and Tomek Hammersong had managed to break the two brothers up before they could really hurt each other.

"Why were you guys fighting?" Charlie asked trying not to sound mad.

As one JD and Torq pointed at Car, "He started it."

"I didn't do nuthin'," Car was quick to respond.

"Uh huh, you said Torq called me stupid head."

"You said JD called me 'upid 'ead."

"See he can'ts even say stupid head!" JD exclaimed.

"Boys none of you are stupid heads. Stop calling each other names and play nice," Charlie replied.

"Hey why don't ye play with Tordek while I talk to ye brother?" Tomek questioned as he led Charlie out of the room.

"Did the humans release the prisoners?" Charlie asked first.

"No," Answered Tomek. "I came to tell you I won't be able to train you to fight. We're marching for the Human Kingdom at dawn. The humans had archers on the wall when our runners demanded the prisoners' release. Apparently one of the archers accidentally fired an arrow and the rest followed suit. Two were killed and the third might not make it through the night. Then we just received word that the prisoners were publicly mutilated and executed."

Tomek, enraged just by telling Charlie what had happened stomped off down the hall leaving Charlie very confused in his wake.


	6. Chapter 6

* * *

One Year Later

Charlie, Krignar Warbringer, Rask Delvedeep, Tyro and Vardok Bouldershoulders were on a patrol, investigating rumors of a hostile human force in the area.

A roar echoed off the mountainous terrain, but it was a distant thunder, unlike the massive cloud of fire that quickly moved in their direction. The blast lit up the night sky, but in the blink of an eye the area was once again plunged into darkness.

Charlie was on the ground, rolling, making sure the fire was out. He was quickly on his feet calling out to his teammates.

"We're needin' to move," Vardok Bouldershoulders was at his side.

"What in the nine hells was that?" Charlie demanded helping the coughing form of Krignar Warbringer to his feet.

"Dragon," Rask Delvedeep replied moving toward them. "Big red by me reckoning."

"Alright a dragon. How do we deal with a dragon?" Charlie questioned somehow remaining calm.

"We don't stay here," Tyro replied forcing them to move just as another blast lightened the sky.

They ran, moving as one. If one stumbled four were there to pick him back up. It was right behind them, they could here the beat of it's massive wings. The smell of sulfur hung in the air.

Charlie was the first to turn, drawing his weapon. They were to far out, they would never reach reinforcements. Charlie ordered them to run on. They refused, drew their weapons.

That night Charlie truly felt the weight of command.

"Spread out!" Charlie ordered not wanting them all to be caught in a single blast.

"Now form up!" Charlie barked out, he could see the molten eyes of his enemy. "Hold the line! Hold the charge! We attack! As one!!"

"As one!!" The call was echoed as they charged.

Claws and teeth rang out against steel. A tail slap sent Rask flying off into the night. A wing sent Charlie in the same direction. As their friends were tossed into the night Krignar, Tyro and Vardok attacked simultaneously. They heard the dragon's intake of breath. Vardok sent his axe flying as they desperately dove for cover. They saw it bite deeply into the creature's eyes, heard the creatures roar of pain as fire overtook them.

Charlie and Rask came rushing back their weapons held at the ready. They both growled at the sight that greeted them. Krignar was the only one back on his feet trying desperately to keep the Dragon away from the two on the ground behind him. Vardok was rolling around on the ground in agony grasping at his face and Tyro was still, no sign of life at all.

Charlie and Rask roared and charged. Krignar hearing them doubled his efforts slashing wildly with his axe. The Dragon however ignored them. It smacked Krignar hard sending the dwarf to the ground then stepped on him digging each sharp claw deep into the dwarf's body. Charlie and Rask attacked from the side hitting the beast's wing with tremendous strikes. The dragon was more focused on the dwarf in front of him, biting down hard on the already injured dwarf rolling around in pain, he simply shrugged the attackers off of his wing. The force sent Rask tumbling into the darkness, but Charlie had been expecting it and managed to duck under the wing, coming up underneath it sword leading the way. His sword bit deep into the underside of the wing and tore to the creature's side. The dragon roared and shook trying to rid itself of the burning pain of the attacking sword. Charlie wouldn't let go, pushed the sword deeper into the creatures side. The dragon continued his thrashing, but the sword had snagged and Charlie wouldn't let go. Finally the Dragon rolled, bringing Charlie pain and darkness.

Rask was stumbling back by that time barely able but willing to attack again. The dragon though was not willing to risk further injury so with a final roar the best retreated dragging it's torn wing.

* * *

Charlie sat in silence as the Cleric tended to his arm. He could feel the tingling warmth of the healing magic as it ran threw his arm, but it was distant…detached. His focus was elsewhere, on the other clerics fighting to keep his friends alive. The one's that had a chance anyway. There had been no hope for Tyro. 

The three dwarfs were surrounded by clerics. Rask had his share of injuries, but he was by far the healthiest of the three. He was exhausted though from running to get help. Vardok had almost been stabilized but he would forever pay the price of their encounter with the dragon; he had lost his right arm, eye and ear. Krignar was the worst though. Five Clerics worked around him and they feared that he wouldn't make it threw the night.

Suddenly Charlie couldn't sit there any longer. He was too angry, at the dragon, his friend's injuries and at himself. Without saying a word he pushed the Cleric away and stomped off.

* * *

No one dared question the cloud of rage that was Charlie as he stomped his way threw the Dwarf encampment. His first stop was the armory, not the regular armory, but the one where they were keeping all the arms and equipment confiscated from their enemies. 

It took him forever to find it, but when he did an evil grin plastered itself on his face. It was Scale mail, not his normal choice in armor, but the red colorization and the definite magical feel of it made him think it might offer more protection then his normal breastplate.

He had armor now he just needed a weapon. What would be the best for taking on a fire breathing dragon?

"An ice enema would be nice," Charlie muttered as he searched threw the swords.

Unfortunately he didn't find anything that screamed, 'I bring icy death to your enemies' so he grabbed the best one he could find.

He made one more stop at his gear, grabbing his vest, handgun, and C-4. Then he was off.

* * *

It didn't take long to find the dragon's trail. With his injured wing the dragon could not take to the air, so he was blazing a trail of destruction threw the forest. Charlie looked at the path of destruction ahead of him and took a deep breath as he squared his shoulders, before he set off in pursuit of the dragon. 

He followed the dragon's path for hours, thankful that full moon that let him see the ground before him. Especially when the terrain started to turn more mountainous. It wasn't long before the trail was leading him straight up the rocky mountain side. By the time he reached the ledge where the dragon's trail disappeared into the mountain the sun was cresting the horizon.

Charlie took a brief moment to double check his gear as he tried not to cough in the sulfur thick air. Once he was sure that his gear was in order Charlie stepped into the Dragon's lair.

The ledge opened up into a large deep cave. The floor was littered with loose rock that had been crushed by the dragon's massive bulk. The cave tunneled back into the mountain for about a hundred feet before the floor opened up. A ledge bordered the pit on either side meeting again on the other side to continue further back into the mountain.

The pit is what drew Charlie's attention. The dark tunnel appeared to slope steeply downward instead of a straight drop, a fact that Charlie was very grateful for. With barely a second thought Charlie started the long climb down.

The climb was difficult. Charlie hadn't had the foresight to bring any climbing tools so he was making the dangerous descent completely free hand. He was focused though, his rage demanding nothing short of vengeance to be sated. The lack of light was defiantly becoming a issue though. It had caused a few almost catastrophic slips, but Charlie didn't want to risk a light.

Finally the end of the tunnel came into view. It was illuminated from below from some geothermic activity below. There was a problem though, the tunnel ended at least fifteen feet from the cavern floor below. A pool sparkling in the eerie red light covered most of the floor directly below the tunnel opening.

Charlie sat down at the tunnel edge and glared down at the pool. It was a jump that Charlie felt very confident that he could make, especially with a pool of water beneath him. He studied the jump trying to figure out if there was anyway possible he could make the jump onto dry land. He didn't want to risk jumping into the pool. There was no way for him to tell just how hot that water might be especially with the evidence of geothermic activity in the area. He also didn't want the dragon to be alerted by the splash.

Finally he spotted the best place. His whole body tensing, ready for anything that might be waiting for him in the cavern below. Then with only the briefest hesitation Charlie jumped. He hit the ground lightly, rolling to absorb the impact. He managed to avoid the pool by a few feet.

He paused in a crouch, listening intently for any indication that he had alerted the dragon. He heard an odd rumbling sound that sent a shiver of fear up his spine, so intense that he almost bolted right then and there. He managed to push down the fear, his anger proving to be the more powerful emotion. Then suddenly he knew what the sound was and a brief smile managed to push it's way past the scowl on his face, the dragon…was snoring.

He silently drew his sword. His eyes narrowed in hatred as a feral smirk appeared on his face. He crept toward the sound as quite as possible. Stopping every few seconds to listen. Finally the dragon came into view.

The beast was huge and it was sleeping in the middle of his treasure hoard. Charlie had never seen such treasure. It seemed anything that had any real amount of value had been claimed by this dragon. Charlie didn't allow himself to think about the treasure to much, the sleeping dragon was still to big of a threat.

Charlie crept closer and closer. Each step was carefully considered before it was taken. The process was slow, but caution was well warranted. He choose to come up from the side rather than come head on at the dragon. The last thing he wanted to do was test out his armor with the dragon's fiery breath. He managed to get so close he could reach out and touch one of the dragon's enormous scales. He was reaching for the C-4 his sword still held ready in his other hand. He grabbed the block and looked up…right into the open eye of the dragon.

Charlie barely kept himself from crying out at the sight.

"You were a fool to come here human," The dragon's voice echoed inside the chamber almost sending Charlie to his knees.

"I can see where ye might get that idea," Charlie replied as he struck out.

He didn't strike with his sword he instead leapt onto the dragon's back. The Dragon snapped barely missing Charlie with his blade like teeth. Charlie ignored him concentrating on getting as high on the dragon's back as possible.

"I shall enjoy cleaning my teeth with your bones," The dragon growled out as he lunged upward trying to shake Charlie from his back.

Charlie stood tall, his feet locked under a scale. He brought his sword up, the tip covered in the pliable C-4. He drove the blade down. It easily pierced the dragon's hide driving the C-4 deep inside the dragon.

The dragon snapped again. This time it didn't miss. Charlie's whole body almost fit in the dragon's mouth as he was ripped from the back of the beast and tossed across the chamber. Charlie crashed into a pile of coins. He franticly got to his feet before he took off running, pulling the remote detonator from within the vest as he did.

The dragon laughed at the fleeing human, sure it was his might that had caused the human to flee. He inhaled deeply preparing to destroy the pest with his powerful breath. Charlie dove forward as the dragon breathed, pressing down hard on the detonator.

The side of the dragon exploded outward. The explosion overtook the dragon's fiery breath. It picked Charlie up higher in the air. A few of the dragon's razor sharp scales were sent flying. One grazed Charlie's face, ripping a deep gash across his eye. Charlie hit the water hard and that's where he stayed, floating unconscious the small pool.

The dragon was roaring in pain. Almost convulsing from the sheer agony. He stumbled threw his treasure pile. All the dragon could think of was escape. So blinded was he by the pain that he didn't even notice the fate of his attacker.

* * *

Charlie groaned, slowely opening his eyes. He slammed them shut quickly though when the bright light blinded him.

"Charlie."

He heard his name but could only groan in response, his mouth to dry to even think off forming a coherent word.

"Charlie, I need you to open your eyes."

Charlie barely managed to open his eyes to look up into the concerned face of Tomek.

Charlie attempted to say something but he couldn't manage. Finally realizing the problem Tomek offered him some water.

"Thanks," Charlie replied sitting up and looking around.

He wasn't in the dragon's lair. In fact he was back in the Dwarven mines.

"What happened?"

"Ye ran off an' almost got yeself killed, that's what happened."

"Who found me?"

"I did. We were worried when ye stormed off. We managed to track ye down just in time to see the dragon fleeing. He was a mess though, ye hurt him good."

"Not dead."

"No Charlie, ye didn't kill him. Ye wont have to worry about that one though. I'm not for thinking' he's to come back from where he went."

"Where'd he go?"

When he received no response he asked again, "Tomek, where did the dragon go."

"He went threw the gate Charlie."

Charlie's eyes went wide, he couldn't believe it.

"But enough of yer dragon. I'm not for thinking' we'll be seeing that one again. The Trips have been worried about ye. For a while we weren't for thinkin' ye were gunna make it."

"How long was I out?"

"Ye've been unconscious fer almost two months."


	7. Chapter 7

One Year Later

Once again the fighting to the south had died down after a failed attempt of the human's to break the seemingly endless siege of their Kingdom. Again there was hope that the siege would end soon. There wasn't much hope though; this wasn't the fist time the fighting seemed to be almost at an end.

With the front lines still well fortified Charlie and three Dwarfs now under his command had moved from the front lines to patrol the small forest bordering the mountain as they made their way back to the mines acting as scouts for another much larger force that was trailing them.

The small group soon came across the small clearing where the Stargate stood. Charlie hadn't expected much change although he hadn't been there in over a year. The site that greeted him however made him stop in his tracks.

The three Dwarfs under his command likewise stopped their hands automatically tightening on their weapons as they sensed their leader's unease. The Dwarfs were also uncertain about the sight that greeted them. Halfway between the Stargate and the DHD sat a MALP.

"Whatcha be knowin'?" Krignar questioned.

Charlie straightened up and began walking this time straight for the MALP as he answered, "Back on Earth they use to send one of these called a MALP, a mobile analytic laboratory probe through the Stargate to make sure it was safe to send a team through."

"So ye be thinkin' someone from your home planet sent this?"

"Well I guess it could be possible that the Alpha site has started to send teams through. I wonder if they've retaken Earth," Replied Charlie.

"Don't ye go and get ye hope up Charlie. That be a battle not likely to be won, least not so soon," Vardok Bouldershoulders spoke up, flexing his right arm. He was still trying to get use to the new mithral limb.

"I know you're probably right, but no matter who sent it we best make camp here. Who ever sent this thing is already here or will be shortly," Replied Charlie.

The small group set up camp a short distance from the stargate just out of view of anyone that might come through.

Everyone especially Charlie hopped that who ever came through that gate would be friendly but they were all prepared for the worst.

They didn't have long to wait. Within an hour the first chevron locked.

When the Stargate finally activated and the figures stepped through the gate only the quick reflexes of a nearby Dwarf kept Charlie's longsword from falling to the dirt.

Charlie recovered in a matter of seconds and nodded his thanks to the Dwarf as he reclaimed his long sword.

"What ye be knowin'?" Krignar questioned coming up beside Charlie his war axe at the ready.

"OK guys listen up, here's what I know:

The tall one, baseball cap and sunglasses is Colonel Jack O'Neill leader on SG-1. He carries a P-90; confirmed dead by me own eyes. Blonde hair by the MALP be Major Samantha O'Neill formally second in command of SG-1 also carrying a P-90, dead. Glasses by the DHD, Dr. Daniel Jackson, linguist and archaeologist presumed dead. Finally, Teal'c formally First Prime of Apophis, he turned against the false gods to fight along side SG-1, again dead."

"Not to be calling ye a liar Charlie but they aren't looking very dead," Commented Rask.

"That be the problem here. All four of them were killed in the Goa'uld invasion. Them alive and being here screams of Goa'uld infestation, but that doesn't explain Teal's. Jaffa can't be taken as hosts."

"Not much of the Goa'uld is known to us Charlie, but it is known that the false gods do not travel here where the gods are real," Replied Krignar.

"Well no matter who they really are we can't let them wonder around so here's what were gunna do," Started Charlie as he pulled the cowl of his cloak up so it masked his face in shadows.

* * *

Colonel Jack O'Neill stepped through the Stargate onto P5x-947 his P-90 at the ready sweeping the horizon as the rest of his team came through the gate behind him. 

"Look kids more trees," Muttered Jack as Daniel walked over to check out the DHD and Sam moved to check out the MALP. Teal'c though stood next to Jack scanning the horizon an ever vigilant watchman.

"O'Neill we are being observed," Teal'c's voice was quiet not wanting to alert who ever might me watching that they had been detected.

With nothing more than a slight nod Jack followed Teal'c's line of sight and was sure he saw the sun reflected off of a metal weapon. Seeing that Jack was about to call Daniel and Sam over when two figures stepped out of the forest.

The first of the figures out of the trees was short and stocky. His long well groomed beard was tucked into his belt and he was dressed in full plate that gleamed in the sunlight. His weapon, a battle axe was held lightly in one hand.

The second figure though not as stocky was at lest two feet taller than his companion. Instead of full plate he was only dressed in a breastplate. He didn't carry a weapon but a hand rested comfortably on the hilt of his long sword sheathed on his waist, but the cowl of his cloak was pulled so far up they couldn't see his face.

"Halt and identify," Demanded the short figure.

Daniel was quick to comply as Sam moved to stand by his side, "I'm Dr. Daniel Jackson, this is Major Samantha Carter, that's Colonel Jack O'Neill, and Teal'c. We're peaceful explores from the planet Earth."

"I be Krignar Warbringer," Replied the Dwarf. "The Goa'uld and those who serve them are not welcome here."

"We do not serve the false gods Krignar Warbringer we seek to destroy them and topple their base of power," Teal'c replied.

The tall figure spoke the words in a language even Daniel didn't understand.

"He says he had heard of the legendary SG-1 but feared you all dead or worse. We had heard the false gods had taken your planet," Translated Krignar.

"We were just on Earth and I can assure you we're Goa'uld free," Replied Jack.

"Indeed the Tauri are strong warriors and have not fallen to the Goa'uld," Added Teal'c.

"You lie!" Exclaimed the tall figure as he stepped forward drawing his sword.

"Ok, so maybe were not that strong," Daniel stumbled over his words as he took a step back.

"If you are not Goa'uld you are certainly are not who you claim to be. The false gods had already taken most of the Earth when we fled the planet. I saw my father, the real Jack O'Neill die!" The figure pointed his sword straight at Jack.

"We stopped the Goa'uld invasion before it even reached the planet," Replied Daniel.

"How is it you came to know so much about us?" Carter questioned.

"You call us liars yet we're not the ones that hide our faces," Added Colonel O'Neill his temper already flaring.

"Indeed," Agreed Teal'c.

"My name is Charlie O'Neill," Said the figure as he removed the cowl.

"You call us liars while you pretend to be my son. I saw him die!" Jack's hands tightened on his P-90 his face redden with anger.

"I'm not your son I saw my father, the real Jack O'Neill die!" Charlie Exclaimed.

"I be thinkin' ye to be dropping ye weapons who ever ye be," Ordered Krignar.

"Yeah that's not gunna happen," Replied Jack.

"We'll be taken ye to see the king," Added Krignar


	8. Chapter 8

As SG-1 brought their weapons up to bare unwilling to be taken prisoner without a fight all hell broke loose.

A small hammer came whistling out of the forest with out any warning. Daniel didn't even have a chance to cry out as the weapon flew in. The hammer hit Daniel in the side of the head with a nasty thunk causing Daniel to fall to the ground unconscious. Carter was so startled by the sneak attack that she let her guard down for only a second as she looked toward her fallen teammate. That second distraction was just enough for the Dwarf, Vardok Bouldershoulders who had thrown the hammer to come barreling out of the trees at a dead run hitting Major Carter with a solid uppercut. Sam didn't stand a chance; the force of the blow combined with the magical enhanced mithral sent Sam to join Daniel in the depths of unconsciousness. As Vardok charged so did Krignar and Charlie.

Just like Sam, Teal'c and Jack hesitated only a fraction of a second when they heard their teammates fall but that was enough. Krignar came in fast and had Teal'c on the defensive using his staff weapon as an actual staff because of the close quarters. Jack however managed to fire his P-90. Sparks flew off of Charlie's breastplate as the bullets traveled upwards across his chest at an angle until finally they reached the shoulder and punched into the flesh. Charlie's cry of pain became a battle cry as he continued his advance his sword arching through the air to impact Jack's P-90. The force of impact wrenched the gun from Jack's hands. Then before anyone had a chance to respond Rask roared out of the forest dropping into a barrel roll that hit Jack behind the knees dropping him to the flat of his back. The tip of Charlie's long sword was quickly at Jack's neck.

By that time Vardok was moving to backup Krignar in his fight against Teal'c who had managed to build up enough momentum to actually begin fighting offensively. Teal'c swung his staff around the end of it cracking painfully off of Krignar's helm knocking it off his head and sending the Dwarf to his knees. Teal'c continued the swing of his staff halting the movement with it pointing directly at Charlie. Teal'c fired, but nothing happened.

"The Goa'uld have no power here," Charlie's tone was defiant, his sword unwavering.

As Krignar and Rask got to their feet Teal'c stopped. He would have had no problem fighting all four of his enemies if it wasn't for the sword at Jack's throat.

"We'll be takin' ye to see the king," Charlie spoke before turning to Vardok and speaking in Dwarven ordered him to go as a runner to the troops that followed and explain the situation. With that Charlie and the remaining Dwarfs began tying up their prisoners.

Within a half hour the whole Dwarf force that had moved from the front lines had caught up with them and they all began their march to the mines. Both Daniel and Sam who were both still unconscious were tied up like dead game to wooden polls that were than carried by the Dwarfs.


	9. Chapter 9

_A/N: Thanks again for all the reviews please keep them coming._

Jack and Teal'c were placed in a room much like the one Charlie had first awakened in. The only differences were the fact that this door was indeed locked and had two guards placed outside it. Teal'c took the opportunity to meditate while Jack alternated from pacing their small room to pounding on the door demanding word of his teammates. Jack had seen the hits Daniel and Sam had taken and his conclusions weren't good. They were kept in that room for about an hour before the door was flung open.

"Come with us," Demanded Tomek Hammersong.

There could be no doubt that Tomek was royalty this day. His boots, made of the finest leather were so well polished they gleamed in the torchlight, his leather vest was adorned with gems and his belt was embedded with priceless jewels.

Both Jack and Teal'c barely glanced at the way the Dwarf was dressed before demanding to know the condition of their teammates. The Dwarf didn't respond he just moved aside so Jack and Teal'c could move into the hall. They were both surprised when they stepped out and saw both Daniel and Sam standing there with no apparent ill affects from the battle.

"How's the head?" Jack was quick to ask his teammates and was more than surprised when none of the Dwarfs moved to shut him up.

"Surprisingly fine," Replied Daniel shrugging his shoulders. He didn't remember much about what had happened but he knew he should be feeling a lot worse that he was.

"Carter?" Jack pressed, sure she looked fine but he wanted to here it from here.

"I'm fine sir," Replied Sam. "Not even a headache."

"Yer companions were healed upon their arrival," Tomek explained as they were lead down the stone corridors. "We wished you all to be present to talk with me King."

Daniel's jaw almost hit the floor when they were lead into the King's upper level audience hall even Sam was impressed by the quality of the stone work in the huge room. Teal'c and Jack's reaction was more akin to Charlie's. Sure the room was impressive but they had expected something more extravagant.

King Ollom Hammersong was already sitting in his thrown, both Charlie and Rurik Deeperdown sat in their own chairs flanking the king.

"Th' Goa'uld are not welcome here," Rurik was the first to speak.

"We aren't Goa'uld! Get that through your thick heads!" Exclaimed Jack his shout raising the tension in the room.

"What Goa'uld do ye be servin then?" King Hammersong demanded leaning forward in his thrown to better glare at all of SG-1.

"For crying out loud! We! Do! Not! Serve the Goa'uld!" Jack exclaimed.

"Charlie?" The King turned in his thrown and raised a bushy eyebrow with a questioning look.

"I know they aren't lying but I'm not for knowing how that can be possible," Replied Charlie.

"Finally!" Jack responded.

"Why do you suddenly believe us?" The question came from Daniel.

Rurik fielded the question, "No one can lie in this room it had been shielded against such treachery."

Jack didn't buy that for a second but if it was enough to convince them him and his team weren't Goa'uld he was willing to let it slide.

Sam was sure that no one had forgotten the argument that had lead them to this position and she had already formed a theory about the origins of their sole human captor, but she wanted to hear it from him.

"Charlie you say you came form Earth. How is that possible?" Sam asked.

Charlie sighed, this was obviously a story he had told many times, "After the Goa'uld invaded Uncle Danny and Dad sent us through this mirror like device. We ended up on a different planet and gated here."

"You went through a mirror?" Daniel questioned.

"I thought that's what I said," Was Charlie's sarcastic remark.

"You think he's from an alternate reality?" Jack asked his own question.

"It's the only thing that makes sense," Replied Carter. Daniel was quick to agree with her.

"One o' ye best be explainin what th' nine hells is going on," Ordered the King.

"We came across a mirror on another planet a couple years ago. I touched it and it sent me to another reality," Daniel Explained.

Sam picked up, "Basically there is an infinite number of realities each one of them different some more than others. We think Charlie's from an alternate reality that isn't so different than our own."

"I be knowin' of what ye speak," Replied Rurik. "We were for believin' that was just a theory."

It took Carter a couple seconds to overcome her shock at that statement. This planet's technology was probably at a middle ages stage she never dreamed they would have knowledge of theoretical physics.

"We thought it was just a theory too, until Daniel experienced it first hand," Replied Carter as soon as she had overcome her shock.

The door banging shut drew everyone's attention as Tomek reentered the room; no one had even noticed he left.

"Father, the Trips are requesting attendance," Tomek quickly explained his interruption.

After receiving a nod from Charlie the king responded, "Might as well let them in."


	10. Chapter 10

_A/N: you might want to pull out the tissues for this chapter._

_More review please, tell me what you like, what you don't like_

As soon as the king had given the ok for the Trips to enter the door flew open almost hitting Tomek as the Trips made their grand entrance.

JD and Car were the first into the room, after meeting Colonel O'Neill there wasn't a single Dwarf in the room that had any doubt who their father was and there was also no question of which their mother was either as Torq followed his brothers into the room.

"I didn't come alone," Was Charlie's only explanation.

SG-1 weren't the only ones shocked when the Trips entered the room. The Trips themselves were so shocked by who was standing in the audience hall they could only stare. It didn't last very long before they were all racing across the room their calls of, "Mommy, Daddy, Uncle Danny, Uncle T," preceding them.

Charlie quickly stood and moved to a better vantage point to watch his brothers as he called out in his best announcer voice, "Will you look at that Torq takes the lead out of the door he's really moving today, but wait JD and Car are moving in fast now, there neck and neck. Wait a minute their pacing JD to either side, Car's pulling into the lead and he wins it! Unbelievable!"

The Trips were giggling by the time they reached SG-1; they loved it when Charlie announced their races. Jack was grinning impressed at the quick thinking that introduced them to the Trips without actually introducing them.

Car leapt into Jack's arms, JD into Sam's, and Torq settled for Daniel since his parent's arms were already full. Daniel wasn't expecting it though and while he did manage to catch Torq they both crashed to the ground.

"Danny your suppose to catch me," Grumbled Torq.

"Sorry Torq, it won't happen again," Mumbled Daniel as he and Torq got back to their feet.

Sam was too shocked to say anything she didn't even notice when Daniel and Torq fell she was concentrating on not dropping JD. JD had noticed his uncle and his brother fall and in sudden fear that his mom might drop him he leapt from her arms, nearly causing her to drop him and into Teal'c's.

Jack wasn't so uncomfortable with a kid in his arms, "Hey ya Car."

"Daddy what took you so long? We was thinkin' ye weren't ever gunna come," Asked Car for once not demanding to be put down, he was enjoying this.

Jack shot a brief glance to Charlie; his warning look was all it took to tell Jack that the Trips had no clue that their real parents had been killed.

"I know we took a really long time but we're here now," Replied Jack setting Car down. Teal'c followed suit and likewise set JD down.

"When are we going home daddy?" Torq asked his blue eyes full of hope.

"Soon Torq," Daniel couldn't help but respond ruffling Torq's blonde hair.

"Boys isn't it your lesson time?" Charlie asked the Trips.

They were already starting to pout but car answered, "We came to get Rurik."

Rurik, Holy Cleric of the Halls broke into a grin; one of his favorite things was teaching the young boys.

"Do we have ta?" The question came from both JD and Torq proving while they might not look alike they sure thought the same.

"Mom, Dad, and our Uncles aren't going anywhere. You'll see them again after your lessons."

They all groaned but followed Rurik out of the room with only a little feet dragging, they really liked their lessons too.

"Triplets?" Sam finally spoke looking a little pale, she didn't even resist when Charlie guided her over to the chair Rurik had just vacated.

"Um yeah and well Sarah's down in the undercity with Tordek. I think he was trying to get her to take a nap.

"Sarah?" Jack questioned looking a little pale himself.

Before Charlie could answer King Hammersong excused himself he had things to do and wanted to give them some privacy. Tomek followed his father out of the room.

"Sarah's the youngest. She's two and a half," Charlie replied answering Jack's question.

"Um," Jack was looking really panicked now. "Is there anymore?"

"Nope just the five of us," Charlie replied with a grin.

"Five kids? Jack that's, well wow," Was all Daniel managed to say.

"Are we together in every other universe?" Jack suddenly asked looking at Sam.

Sam wouldn't meet us eyes as she asked, "What about the regulations? How did we have a relationship in your universe Charlie?"

"Well um," Charlie was looking a little uncomfortable. "When you guys, I mean you and dad in my reality were under some alien influence, I don't know the details, um you got pregnant. Apparently whatever the aliens used on you guys was also a fertility drug and the Trips came to be. Because of SG-1's record and the fact that you guys had saved the planet a few times the president gave you the go ahead to pursue a relationship as long as it didn't affect your job performance."

"What about Sarah?" Jack asked. "I mean there's no doubt that I love," His face reddened. "I mean the other me loves Sa-Carter but um why did we split?"

It was Sam's turn to look at Jack while he avoided her eyes. Teal'c hadn't missed his friends' actions and raised an eyebrow in Daniel's direction hoping for an explanation. Daniel just shrugged if he had his way they'd just lock them both in a room until they finally admitted their feelings to each other.

Charlie looked downcast at Jack's question. He was really hoping that subject would have been avoided, "It was all my fault really."

Before anyone else could speak it was Teal'c who had remained silent so far that spoke, "Charlie O'Neill what ever may have occurred I can assure you that no one will hold you responsible."

"Teal'c's right Charlie what ever happened we wont blame you," Agreed Jack both Sam and Daniel assuring him the same thing.

"When I was a lot younger there was this kid at school. He was always bragging about how his dad was a cop and let him shoot his gun. He was probably lying but I believed him. Anyway I knew Dad kept a gun in the house. I just wanted to hold it," Charlie began unconsciously rubbing the scar that no one had noticed until then, it was barely visible as it ran into his hairline. "I broke the lock and took it out. It was so cool I couldn't wait to tell everyone at school. Then it went off. I was in a coma for a month."

Everyone was silent waiting for Charlie to continue.

"Mom was mad. She blamed dad for what had happened, said that he hadn't locked it up she didn't know that I broke the lock. She refused to let him see me at the hospital, demanded a divorce," Charlie chocked back a sob. "Dad believed her, hell I think he already blamed himself. That's when he got called up to go on the Abydos mission. I don't think he really wanted to go but he did." Charlie was crying now silent tears running over his cheeks. "Mom had a breakdown, she didn't think that I was going to make it, no one did and she had pushed dad away. She killed herself with the same gun I shot myself with. When I finally woke up from the coma in was just me and dad," Finally Charlie broke down pleading with Jack for forgiveness.

Both Jack and Sam rushed to his side trying to comfort him, assuring him that it wasn't his fault while Teal'c and Daniel stood a silent watch making sure they wouldn't be disturbed.


	11. Chapter 11

_A/N: Thank you all for your reviews. We really appreciate them_

SG-1 was reminded of the SGC's commissary as Tomek lead them into the large Dwarven dining hall. They were ready for dinner and hoped to find Charlie; they hadn't talked to them since their talk in the audience hall hours ago. The hall was filled with many large tables most of them full. After they all had plates loaded down with food it didn't take them long to find the table they were looking for. It was by far the loudest table in the room.

King Ollom Hammersong sat at the table along with Charlie, the Trips, Rurik, Vardok, and Krignar. Krignar and Charlie sat across from each other the only two who still had any food left shooting glares at each other between bites.

"What's with those two?' Jack questioned he had thought they were friends.

"They're seeing who can eat the most," Torq spoke as he stood up. "Krignar's winning. I'll be right back."

"Where ye be gettin to Torq?" Krignar questioned turning his attention to Torq so he didn't notice when Charlie dumped half of his own plate onto the distracted Dwarf's own plate.

It was only then as he sat down that Jack noticed that there were twice as many plates as there should be for a group of this size.

"Do they do this often?" Questioned Sam starting to wonder how much it would cost to feed the growing boy who seemed to be a bottomless pit.

Ollom chuckled, "At least once a day."

"Hey Tomek ave ye seen Rask," Charlie asked once he had finished his plate throwing a smug look at Krignar which faded as the Dwarf got up to refill his own empty plate.

"Here Charlie," Torq was back and brought with him another heaping plate.

Charlie groaned, "I'm not for knowin' if I can eat all that Torq."

"Aye," Tomek answered Charlie's question. "He sends a message, says he'll be fixin the door."

"What door?" Demanded JD he was convinced he had to know everything.

"I was thinkin' o' askin' ye that JD see in that yeself is for knowin' everything that happens in me own mines," Ollom responded with a chuckle.

Charlie was looking at his plate with a slightly sick look before his face brightened he had seen Krignar get distracted by another dwarf and saw that Teal'c's plate was empty.

"Hey T, are you still hungry?" Charlie questioned trying to look innocent.

"Indeed," Teal'c responded prompting Charlie to dump three fourths of his full plate onto the Jaffa's.

"Is this not cheating Charlie O'Neill?" Teal'c questioned.

"I think we determined that as long as the food didn't go to waste anything they did with it was acceptable," Replied Rurik.

"Hey Krignar!" Vardok shouted as Krignar got close to the table. "Yer fallin behind. Charlie here got imself runners to get im a fresh plate."

"I still think he's hiding it in his beard," Charlie grumbled after Krignar finished his plate. Charlie had finally admitted that he couldn't eat any more.

"Would that not be considered cheating?" The question came from Teal'c who was thinking Rya'c might enjoy a contest such as this.

"I be thinkin' so," Replied Charlie who started to laugh as Car reached over and shook Krignar's beard. Almost the whole table joined Charlie in his laughter as chunks of bread and meat fell onto the table.

"I be savin that for later," Krignar explained. "I can't help th' fact ye aint got one."

Charlie made a show of rubbing his face where everyone could see some hair was beginning to come in, "That's cause I don't have an ugly face, I don't have to cover it up."

After finally everyone was done eating Jack had a question to ask, "So are you boys ready to go home?"

The Trips yelled out in affirmative clearly excited to be going home, Charlie however didn't answer.

"What about you Charlie?" Daniel asked.

"We leave tomorrow," Replied Charlie.

Sam misunderstood, "Yeah were leaving tomorrow morning."

"I know but we're heading back to the front lines," Replied Charlie looking at all the Dwarfs that sat around the table.

Jack looked surprised he had known that the Dwarfs were at war King Hammersong had told them but he didn't know that Charlie was fighting on the front lines. He didn't know if he liked the thought of his son, his train of thought stopped as he realized that yes he did think of Charlie as his son but quickly realized that he wasn't trying to replace his Charlie he had just adopted another one. It wasn't hard for him to think of them as two different people, this Charlie after all was a lot older. He seemed to have a kind of gruff demeanor though probably after all the loss he had experienced in his short life; his Charlie had had a lust for life that this Charlie had seemed to have lost with all life had dumped on him.

"I'm sure they would understand if you came with us Charlie," Sam added she had really hoped the boy would be coming with them. She received nods from the Dwarfs around the table.

"I'm sure they'd be fine without you help," Jack hadn't even thought that Charlie might not want to come with them and he was kind of angry that he would just abandon his brothers and sister and it showed in his words.

Charlie hadn't missed the anger and automatically assumed Jack didn't think him capable of helping the Dwarfs in a battle. Charlie was mad, how dare he especially after his team had bested Jack's own team in combat. Sure they had used the element of surprise but what could leader didn't use all the tools at his disposal.

Charlie was saved from answering though when the door to the dining hall exploded inward taking out the first table that luckily was empty. Rask followed the remains of the door into the room wearing some of the oddest armor the humans had even seen, part of the door still sticking to the spike on top of his helmet. There was a collective groan from all of the Dwarfs as they came to realize what that armor was.

"I think he meant that door," JD was the first to speak.

"Ye think," Car responded as he smacked his identical brother on the back of the head.

"Yep they're definitely yours Jack," Daniel added with a grin.

Everyone in the hall was still staring at the site of the Dwarf before them. His gray helmet was open faced, with thick leather straps that disappeared under his black beard, and sported a gleaming spike atop it, nearly half the size of the Dwarf. The spike on his helmet wasn't the only one though. Each of his open-fingered gauntlets was spiked and he also had spikes protruding from his elbows, knees, and the toes of his heavy boots. His armor was composed of parallel, horizontal metal ridges about half an inch apart.

"What it that?" The question came from Jack.

Jack's question was ignored though as Ollom asked his own question, "Tomek I thought I ordered that armor melted down."

"Apparently it wasn't," Tomek replied.

"What is it?" This time it was Charlie who asked.

"It," Ollom replied, "is a battlerager."


	12. Chapter 12

_A/N: Review please. Do you like it, do you hate it, am I wasting my time?_

Charlie's booted feet slightly echoed off of the rock walls lining the wide corridor as he stomped his way through the undercity. Already he had left the many furnaces of the Dwarven forges and the many Dwarfs who worked them far behind. Charlie was confused and like the Dwarfs he had spent the last two years of his life living with when he was confused he got angry. He wasn't worried about the noise he was making as he stomped along, stealth had never been a Dwarven strong suit and he was still within the secure area of the mines. He was approaching the last guard post though and the well worked tunnels he was walking through were growing darker with every step. The torches that lined the walls were becoming fewer and farther behind. Charlie turned before he came within sight of that guard post. He wasn't in the mood to talk to the Dwarfs at that post nor was he stupid enough to go stomping off into the darkness outside of the security of the mines, at least not alone.

The realization that they were in an alternate reality had hit Charlie like a sledge hammer once he had time to think about it. The fact that he could have brought his brothers and sister to Earth instead of living on an alien planet was another blow. It wasn't that Charlie didn't like living with the Dwarfs, he knew even his siblings had been happy here. He never stopped to think that even if he had known they could return to Earth without a GDO they still wouldn't have been able to.

Why now! His mind raged at him.

Why hadn't they come sooner? Why did they have to come after they had all adapted to life in the Dwarven mines when their only contact with their own race had been at a tip of a sword? Even the Trips had finally come to terms with never seeing their real family again even though they didn't know why.

Charlie still hated himself for his inability to tell his brothers the truth, that their parents, hell their whole family had been killed during the Goa'uld invasion that had prompted their journey to this alien planet in another reality. Maybe it was for the best though; the trips and even Sarah in blissful ignorance had accepted this reality's Colonel O'Neill and Major Carter as their parents with no prompting. Daniel and Teal'c hadn't been forgotten either and both had seemed pleased with their uncle status.

Yes his brothers and sister had accepted the changes with open arms more than willing to leave the mines that had been their home to return home with their "parents". It was Charlie himself that felt the very foundation of his life trembling beneath him. He couldn't accept them; Charlie believed these people were nothing more than strangers who just happened to look like his family.

Charlie wasn't going with them back to Earth; he had already made that decision. Sure he had brought forth a good argument at least from his point of view. It hadn't been the only reason and it definitely wasn't a false one. The Dwarfs were still at war and Charlie felt honor bound to stay and fight alongside the people who had so graciously taken them in.

Charlie hadn't thought that Colonel O'Neill was very happy about his decision. Charlie hadn't been that concerned though, it wasn't like the Colonel was his father. Charlie guessed incorrectly that Colonel O'Neill was still under the false assumption that he had gotten his son back. A belief Charlie was sure would change when the colonel learned what Charlie already had. While he might look like an older version of this reality's Charlie he certainly wasn't. That was why Charlie wondered the undercity stomping off his confusion while his siblings were packing for the trip to Earth.

* * *

At Dawn the next day an army marched from the mines. The Dwarfs had to pass by the gate clearing on their way to the front lines so they had willing accompanied SG-1 to the Stargate. Tomek and Jack had taken point, while the rest of SG-1 and the O'Neill kids had been placed in the middle of the force. The trip was hardly dangerous especially when there was a whole army of Dwarfs marching but they still wanted the Children where they could be the most protected.

Charlie stuck close to his brothers and sister as they walked. Each of the Trips was being carried on the shoulders of one of the Dwarfs while Sam had Sarah on hers. Sarah seemed to automatically recognize who Sam was even though she had only been an infant the last time she had seen her mom.

Charlie, while keeping an eye on his siblings did seem to be avoiding SG-1 especially Sam. A fact that did not go unnoticed by Teal'c.

As they marched onward to the Stargate Teal'c managed to separate Charlie from the main force. Teal'c who was always observant had noticed that Charlie didn't seem to be taken a liking to the members of SG-1 including himself.

"Charlie O'Neill I wish to speak with you," Was all the explanation the Jaffa gave as he led Charlie away from the main group.

"What's up Teal'c?" Charlie questioned as he was led away.

"You have chosen not to come to Earth with your siblings I wish to know the reason?" Teal'c was straight to the point.

"I thought I had made that clear," Replied Charlie. "I cannot leave now, we are still at war."

"Indeed I can understand that reasoning for staying but I sense that it is not the only one," Replied Teal'c.

Charlie stopped short, how had Teal'c known, he was sure he hadn't told anyone. He opened his mouth to deny it but he had already given too much away.

"We are not trying to replace the family that you have known, nor does O'Neill try to use you as a replacement for the son that he has lost. We offer to take you into our family not to replace but to have another," Teal'c spoke as they continued their walk.

"But I don't even know you; I've known you for what a day?" Charlie's voice was angry.

"If what you say is true, why do you allow your siblings to return with us?" Teal'c questioned his voice remaining calm.

"They think you're their family," Responded Charlie.

"But you do not. If you think us nothing but strangers why do you allow us to take the children?" Teal'c asked again this time his voice demanding an answer.

"I um I," Charlie was at a loss for words. He knew that SG-1 would take good of the kids they were family after all.

"Your heart sees the truth Charlie O'Neill, we will return for you after you have some time to let your mind learn that truth as well," Teal'c said before he turned and left returning to the main group while he left Charlie alone with his thoughts.


	13. Chapter 13

_Really sorry about the late update. Hope to have the next part up this week._

Daniel was the first to walk through the Stargate carrying two more bags in addition to his own pack. Sam came next Sarah cradled in her arms followed by the Trips walking side by side through the gate. Then Jack and Teal'c followed.

Hammond was already in the gate room, Jack had radioed ahead so the general would know they were bringing guests. The General may have been surprised with the age of their guests but he was shocked by what the Trips did when they saw him.

As one the Trips came to attention and saluted. They stood there until finally the confused general returned the salute. Then they all broke ranks and with a unified call of "Grandpa Hammond" raced over to him.

"Colonel?" General Hammond's voice demanded an answer.

"General with your permission we'd like to bring the kids down to the infirmary to get checked out. We'll fill you in at debriefing," Replied Jack trying not to smirk at his CO's confusion.

"Alright Colonel but we debrief as soon as your done," Replied Hammond, he really wanted to press for information but he knew that Colonel O'Neill wouldn't leave him in the dark for long.

"Alright kids, lets go say hi to your Aunt Janet," Said Sam as they herded the Trips out of the gate room.

"Hey Doc," Car called out as they walked into the infirmary beating Jack to it which brought a smile to everyone's face.

"Hi guys, whose are young guests?" Janet questioned as she walked over to join them.

"I know it's been two years Janet but surely you remember the kids: Car, JD, Torq, and Sarah," Sam replied pointing to each of the kids.

Something in the look the four members of SG-1 gave her convinced her not to press the issue so instead she said, "Yes I remember them. It's just that they've gotten so big."

With that said she made her way over to Sarah who was now standing on her own two feet finally tired of being carried everywhere.

SG-1 decided to do their post-mission checks first to show the kids that there was nothing to be afraid of. That's when Janet cornered Sam to figure out what was going on.

"So Sam, whose kids are they?" Janet questioned. There was no mistaking who they looked like but she didn't see how that could be possible.

Even though Sam had known that question would be coming it still took her a minute to answer, she was still trying to get use to the idea herself, "Um, Their mine, well mine and Jacks. There from an alternate reality."

"So they just recognized you as their parents?" Janet questioned after a stunned silence.

"Yes, but they weren't the only ones. Charlie came with them, he told us," Replied Sam.

"Charlie O'Neill?" Questioned Janet her voiced shocked. Then it turned puzzled, "I didn't see him with you."

"He didn't come with us. He didn't seem all that happy to see us. In fact when we first got there he tried to kill us."

"What? Was anyone hurt?" Janet demanded even though she had seen for herself that none of them had any injuries.

"We're all fine. There were some injuries but the Dwarfs that originally took the kids in healed all of the injuries which is a good thing. I think Jack's convinced Charlie's armor stopped all the bullets."

"How's Jack taking all of this?" Janet questioned her voice worried.

"He seems to be doing alright now but I think SG-1's going back to that planet very soon," Replied Sam.

"Well you're done. Let's get Jack and the kids in here," Replied Janet.

The boys were dragging their feet a little but they walked in without any actual complaints. Sarah followed suit, she wasn't sure exactly why her brothers didn't want to see Aunt Janet all of a sudden but she felt that it was better to just play along. Jack followed; even he seemed to be dragging his feet a little. He liked Janet and his post-mission check was done but still he didn't enjoy being this close to the doc when she had needles at her disposal, who new if she might all of a sudden decide he needed a shot just like his kids. Yes he was already thinking of them as his, realizing that he couldn't help but let a small smile sneak out.

Everything was going fine; fast even considering it was four young children they were doing the exams on. But when it came to the shots everything went to a screeching stop. The Trips faces had taken on the distinct look of utter panic while Sarah held tight to Sam's legs screaming at the top of her lungs, "Mommy I's no' wanna 'et shot!"

Sam quickly picked Sarah up and tried to calm her down, "Baby there's nothing to be afraid of. It wont hurt that much. How bout if you get your shots we'll go and get some ice cream?"

Sarah scrunched up her face obviously trying to decide if ice cream was worth it. Finally she nodded, "OKs but me not go first."

Jack meanwhile was trying to ease the Trips fears, "Guys, you don't have to be scared. She's a good doc and it'll only hurt for a second."

Janet could barely bight back a chuckle when Car squared his shoulders and a glare formed on his face, even his hands curled up in fists, "I'm not scared a nuthin'! I get to go first."

"Alright Car come over here and we'll show them how brave you are," Said Janet as she got his shots ready.

Car, though he was determined to prove how brave he was still wasn't too crazy about getting shots. He still went though his shoulders squared as if he was walking into battle. His shots went well, not a single tear spilt surprisingly.

"Alright kids who wants to go next?" Janet asked after Car was done with sucker in hand.

"Dat idn't look dat bad. Me next," Sarah was the only one to speak up.

Her shots didn't go as well; by the time they were done she was screaming and crying at the top of her lungs. Sam was quick to comfort her though and quickly took her from the room so she wouldn't scare the two remaining boys more than she already had.

"Ok guys whose gunna be a big boy and go next?" Jack asked the question this time.

"Are you crazy? You saw what they did to Sarah," JD said backing away.

"Daddy, I not want to get shot," Torq added.

"I'm sorry kids but it has to be done," Replied Janet.

"Why?" JD demanded glaring at Janet.

"They keep you from getting sick," The doc replied.

"I'm not sick," Replied JD.

"Me neither," Torq had to back up his brother.

"I know you're not sick, but the shots will make sure that you don't get sick," Jack tried to back the doctor up.

"So we won't even catch a cold?" JD asked his voice suspicious.

"Well, you see the shots only protect you against really bad things you can catch. You might still get a cold but you wont get other things that could make you even more sick," Replied Janet.

JD seemed to think it over, his face a mask of concentration. Finally he nodded his head and stepped forward, "Alright I'll do it."

Finally it was just Torq who had yet to get his shots, but he wasn't budging, not even with the promise of ice cream. Finally Jack just had to hold him down while Janet gave him the shots. That left Torq screaming in a full blown tantrum. He bolted threw the curtain out into the infirmary and ran straight into Major Ferettii.

"Unca Feretti save me!" Torq shouted as he tried to jump into Feretti's arms.

Ferretti caught Torq on reflex, "Easy there little man what's up?"

"Dey shot me! I didn't want ta get shot but daddy 'eld me down! Yous gotta save me! I no want more shots!" Screamed Torq as Jack and Janet appeared behind them.

"Colonel, Doc," Ferretti greeted them. "Did this little guy run out on you?"

"Don't talk to them dey're evil," Complained Torq.

"Torq were not evil. You had to get your shots," Replied Jack.

"But Daddy, it really hurted," Torq complained.

"Wait a minute; Colonel O'Neill is your dad?" Ferretti questioned.

"Yeah, but he's mean!" Torq exclaimed.

Finally Car and JD came running over screaming Ferretti's name.

"Hey guys," Replied Ferretti.

"I'm hungry, can we go eat?" Car asked.

"Guys we got to go to debriefing, we'll eat afterwards," Replied Jack.

"Hey Colonel, do your kids have to be there for debriefing?" Ferretti asked as he tried to put Torq down, but Torq wasn't having any part of that.

"I guess not, but we really don't have any one to watch them," Replied Jack.

"I got a proposition for you, I'll watch the kids but you got come see me later to tell me what the hell is going on," Replied Ferretti.

"You got a deal," Jack replied with a smirk. "Let's go find Sam I think Sarah's with her."

"Your ex-wife is with Sam?" Ferretti's voice was shocked.

"No, Sarah's only two and a half, she's our youngest," Replied Jack.

"You and Sam? When did all this happen?" Ferretti demanded.

"I'll explain later," Replied Jack as they walked off to find Sam.


	14. Chapter 14

_All right sorry again for the long wait. I only promise that I'll get the next one up as soon as I can._

_Thanks everyone for their feedback._

_I know Warren and Casey served under Kawalsky on SG-2 so I'm assuming it was them under Ferretti as well._

Surprisingly at least to Major Ferretti the Trips knew almost everyone on the way to and at the commissary. They were calling out greetings to the people they knew and asking Ferretti who all of the ones they didn't know were. Sarah however was being quiet as she rode on his shoulders. Her brothers were a lot older than she had been the last time she had seen any of these people.

They were soon joined by the other members of SG-2, Warren and Casey and not long after them Janet joined them as well. Finally all eight of them entered the commissary. Ferretti sent Warren and Casey to get them a table while he and Janet led the kids through the line to get their food.

Ferretti and Janet finally managed to get the kids to a table and sent Warren and Casey to go get their own food. Sarah had glued herself to Janet's side and was busy telling her all about her time with the Dwarfs. The Trips however where content to eat their food and give the occasional greeting to anyone who passed by.

It wasn't very long before the kids had the attention of everyone in the room. The kids seemed to love all of the attention and they didn't have a problem telling anyone who asked who their parents were. Ferretti was sure the scuttle-but was just flying now.

Ferretti couldn't help but notice the kids had defiantly caught the attention of one Marine in particular, Colonel Makepeace.

Ferretti didn't know why but his warning bells were going off big time. It wasn't just the fact that the kids had attracted his attention, they were attracting everyone's, and the fact that word had gotten around that they were Colonel O'Neill's and Major Carter's made everyone want to get a glimpse of them. No Makepeace was different somehow; he didn't come up to the table to say hi like everyone else had. He just sat at his table staring, no he wasn't just staring he was glaring Ferretti decided. He was glaring at the kids. Ferretti made it a point to catch Makepeace's glare with his own and held it neither one blinking.

"Where'd Car go?" Torq's question though directed at JD effectively ended the staring contest as Ferretti's eyes searched the room for Car.

Makepeace spotted him first; of course it was hard for him not to, Car had just stomped on his foot.

"It's not nice to stare," Car commented trying to make himself look bigger than his three foot ten inches as he glared at Makepeace.

"Excuse me?" Makepeace asked shocked that a little kid could get the drop on him.

"Did I stutter?" Was Car's sarcastic remark before he added, "What's your problem?"

"What's your name kid?" Makepeace demanded.

"Carter Teal'c O'Neill," Replied Car as his chest swelled with pride and his fists balled at his sides, he really didn't like this guy.

"There's your problem right there, you're an O'Neill," Makepeace replied.

Ferretti arrived just in time to catch Car's first punch.

"He's not worth it Car," Ferretti said as he shot a glare at Makepeace.

"Major," Makepeace snapped. "Why don't you go be a good little babysitter and keep these kids in line?"

"Colonel," Growled Ferretti before he turned to walk off.

Before he followed Car growled out his own last words, but no one in the room save his siblings understood.

* * *

The first words out of General Hammond's mouth when he walked into the briefing room where SG-1 was seated were, "Colonel, you want to explain what the hell is going on."

"Well sir, it'll all be in my report," Replied Colonel O'Neill with a smirk well aware that he was treading on dangerous ground.

"I'm sure it will be Colonel, but why don't you tell me NOW," Replied the General in a voice that demanded compliance.

"General, the kids aren't just guests. They're my kids, Carter's too," Replied Jack.

"Colonel," Growled out the General. "There better be an explanation behind that statement."

It was Sam that answered, she wasn't sure what the hell had gotten into her CO but she was well aware that the General wasn't in the mood for one of his games, "General, they're from an alternate reality."

"Apparently they came through the Mirror before I encountered in on P3R-233," Added Daniel.

"Colonel, Major how can you be sure that they're yours," Questioned Hammond.

"Janet's running the tests now sir, but we're almost positive," Replied Sam.

"How did you come across them?" Was Hammond's next question.

"They didn't travel to that planet alone. Charlie came with them," Replied Jack pain evident in his eyes that he either didn't or couldn't hide.

"I didn't see him come through the gate," Commented Hammond realizing after he said it that it was possible Charlie had been killed on the planet.

"Charlie chose to stay behind on the planet," Daniel replied.

"Charlie O'Neill felt honor bound to stay and fight beside the people who had taken him and his siblings in," Teal'c added. He had not told the rest of SG-1 Charlie's other reasons for staying behind.

"I assume SG-1 will be returning to the planet for him," Hammond replied.

"Yes, sir," Jack jumped at the idea.

"Alright I'll schedule SG-1 for a return trip in three days. Oh and if you need a babysitter just ask," Replied Hammond with a smile.

"Thank you sir," Jack and Sam replied.

"Anything else?" The General questioned.

"Actually yes," Replied Daniel as he pulled a pile of paperwork off the chair beside him.

"Come on Danny-boy this is a debriefing, keep your paperwork for the briefings," Whined Jack, he wanted to get back to the kids.

"Jack calm down. I think you might actually be interested in this," Replied Daniel with a grin. That comment caught everyone's attention, what could Daniel have that might possibly interest Jack now. "I found this stuff in the kids' bags."

"What you just decided to snoop through their things?" Jack demanded even though he was planning on doing it later that day.

"No, JD told me that Charlie had stuffed some things in his bag for us," Replied Daniel. "Here's the note that came with the stuff."

_Here's some info I though you guys might find helpful:_

_First the kids' full names are,_

_Carter Teal'c O'Neill_

_Jacob Daniel O'Neill_

_Peter Torq O'Neill_

_Sarah Janet O'Neill_

_All right now that that's out of the way I'm sure you realize who all the kids are named after. The only one I'm not sure you recognize who Torq's named after though. Basically he's named after the two people who saved his life when he was still a baby, Detective Pete Shanahan and our favorite little gray alien, Thor. I'm sure Torq will tell you all about it if you ask him._

_I put a few things in here that I though you guys might like. First is Sarah's Baby book. Mom finished most of it and I finished the rest for obvious reasons. I also put in the Photo album, one of the few things Uncle Danny managed to put in the diaper bag. Anyway there are some cool pictures in it, but some of them are classified, which is why it has such a nifty lock. I'm sure you can figure it out._

_All right tell the kids I said to be good, oh and tell Kawalsky he still owes me 20 bucks._

_Oh and Danny-boy thanks for the ammo, I didn't think you'd miss it._

_Charlie_

"Here Sam," Said Daniel as he handed the baby book over to Carter.

As Carter started looking through the baby book on thing caught her eye towards the back of the book where there were spots to place photographs Charlie had hand drawn the pictures.

"Colonel, look at this. I didn't know Charlie could draw that well," Said Sam as she held out the baby book for Jack to see.

"He is good isn't he," Replied Jack before he snatched the photo album out of Daniel's hands and opened it up. "Oh and Daniel we are going to have a talk on how Charlie managed to swipe some of your ammo."

"Jack I'm sorry I didn't really," Daniel started to mumble but Jack cut him off.

"Danny we'll worry about it later," Jack glanced toward the General to see if he might have a problem with that, he need not have worried though because Hammond was to busy looking through the baby book with Sam.

"Well I guess this debriefings over," Mumbled Jack as he moved closer to Daniel and Teal'c so they could all look at the photo album.


	15. Chapter 15

_Thanks again for all your reviews. Hope you enjoy this part._

The night was late and dark. The sky was cloudy blocking out any light the stars or moon would have cast on the sparse forest. The darkness was nearly overwhelming outside of the cooking fires of the Dwarven encampment.

Prince Tomek Hammersong looked back to those fires, or at least he tried to, he saw not a glimpse of their light. The Dwarf's had chosen the place for the encampment with much care. It was placed in a deep depression in the ground, it was mostly rock and no trees grew within it. Charlie had mentioned that it was probably a crater from a meteor that had hit hundreds of years ago. Whatever it was it had served for the Dwarf's purpose.

Tomek turned his vision back in front of him. He wasn't out here to see how far their firelight was traveling. He was looking for a missing member of his clan.

He had traveled for quite sometime before his ears picked up the sound of running water very close to his current position. As he looked to pinpoint the small stream it was only the Dwarf's innate ability to see in the dark that caught sight of Charlie. Charlie sat, his back against a small boulder, facing the stream. Tomek couldn't make out exactly what but Charlie was holding something in his hands. Tomek stopped and leaned against a nearby tree observing his friend while decide if should interrupt. Charlie had obviously come out here to be alone with his thoughts.

That was indeed the reason Charlie had come out into the darkness alone. He seemed to think better when he was alone. He was defiantly lost in thought this night, his whole mind was in turmoil and the route of that storm was the conversation he had with Teal'c earlier that day.

Part of him wanted to race back to the Stargate and join his siblings with their parents. A trace of anger like lightning in the storm of his thoughts shot through him along with angry thunder of a silent shout that they could not be his parents. His parents had left him, granted it was from no choice of their own. He mentally kicked himself for the anger he could no longer deny and suddenly he felt very selfish. How could he be mad at his parents, all of them? He channeled that anger, unjust as it was and redirected it towards the creatures that had destroyed his old life, the Goa'uld. It seemed to work, for now at least.

He went back to the big picture, this alternate reality where the Goa'uld attack had been driven off. Maybe that was the cause of his anger, the fact that his parents hadn't been able to foil the attack in his reality while in this one they had. He didn't pursue that train of thought, unwilling to face the questions that would rise in his own mind.

Maybe this was supposed to be their second chance; Charlie let a glimmer of hope shine through. The kids got their parents back while Colonel O'Neill, he stopped himself and while it required conscious effort he edited his own thoughts, his dad got the chance to be a father again.

Charlie moved his vision down to his hands to look at what he held there. His father's handgun freshly cleaned and fully loaded with a clip he had stolen from Daniel. Maybe Teal'c was right in his heart he did consider them to be family, it was just…

Suddenly he froze, muscles tensing. He wasn't alone.

From his vantage point Tomek saw Charlie tense. His own muscles jumping in response he quickly searched the surrounding area... nothing. Relaxing Tomek realized it was himself that had been the cause of Charlie's alarm. Then Charlie was staring straight at him, though Tomek doubted that Charlie could actually see him. The teacher in Tomek nodded his approval while at the same time wanted to scold the young man for not noticing his presence earlier.

"I've 'alf the mind not to let ye fight come tomorrow Charlie," Called out Tomek as he started in Charlie's direction.

Charlie remained silent tracking Tomek's approach with first his ears and then with his eyes. Once Charlie caught sight of Tomek he did respond.

"What ye be doin' out here Tomek?"

"I could be askin' ye the same," Replied Tomek.

"I came out here to think. Looks like you just came out here to spy," Replied Charlie angry that someone had been watching him without his knowledge.

Tomek noticed Charlie's anger right away, the Dwarven accent Charlie had picked up in the last two years was suddenly gone. "I came out here to be findin' ye. Some were worried when they realized ye weren't in camp."

"I can take care of myself," Mumbled Charlie.

"And a fine job ye did at showin' that. As lost in your thoughts as ye were ye'd 'ave been an easy target for even the dumbest of Orcs," Replied Tomek his own voice rising in anger.

Charlie sighed and calmed himself before he asked, "Why don't ye want me to fight tomorrow?"

"Your mind's to full Charlie, How ye to be keepin' your mind on the fightin'?" Tomek asked as he sat down next to Charlie.

"That's why I'm out here. I'm trying to think some things through," Replied Charlie.

"I figured as much, but are you willing to accept some advice from a friend?" Tomek Questioned.

"As long as it advice and not an order," Charlie replied a hint of a grin on his face.

"My advice is that you should try not to worry so much. I be thinkin' the reason yer not fer wantin' to go and be wit yer family is yer thinkin' that would be betraying yer real parents. Let me tell ye somethin' as a parent, all we ever want is for our children to be happy. I be thinkin' yer parents would be happy that ye found them is this reality."

Charlie sat there is silence for a while letting it all sink in before he replied; "It's not just that. Its well, they're so much alike. I don't want to…"

Tomek interrupted, "Ye won't forget them Charlie. I've known ye for two years now and I'm knowin' ye good enough to say ye wont be forgetin' them Charlie, no matter what ye do."


	16. Chapter 16

_Thanks everyone for their reviews! We really appreciate them._

_Well here's the next chapter. Please review and tell us what you liked or what you didn't._

_Charlie's up for the next chapter_

"Living arrangements?" Sam was shocked. "Don't tell me were going to have a custody battle here!"

"Carter!" Jack shouted wondering how there conversation had gone so bad so fast. "I'm not trying to argue with you Carter it's just your house isn't big enough and with five kids either is my house. We're gunna have to come up with something."

Sam sighed, she really hadn't meant to start an argument she just didn't want to give up her kids.

Jack and Sam were in the kids' room on base. They were going through what little clothes the kids had to see what they needed to buy while Daniel and Teal'c had brought the kids topside so they could play in the sun for awhile.

"We need a big house," Carter said after she calmed down.

"You think the Air Force is gunna just stand by while we buy a house together?" Jack replied his voice still holding a hint of anger but it wasn't directed at Sam.

"Jack, we already have five kids," Exclaimed Sam and as her face reddened as she realized she had called him Jack she continued. "What do you think the regulations are going to say about that, sir?"

Jack's grin took in his whole face; he had definitely heard what she called him. They were so caught up in their conversation that they didn't notice the door open behind them.

Based on his own reaction Jack decided to test it. "Come on Sam, there's gotta be a way."

He smirked as she tensed when she said her name and their eyes locked, it was like their very souls were reaching out for their other half. The tension in the room was building coming to a climax as they slowly almost immeasurably moved closer together.

"I hope I'm not interrupting," Daniel said in way of greeting.

They both jumped apart and spun around to face Daniel. Anger flashing across Jack's face.

If it had been anyone else Daniel would probably have started laughing at that moment, as both Jack and Sam jumped away from each other with priceless looks of shock on their face. Yeah he would have laughed, but he was sure they both would have killed him.

"Daniel, this better be good," Jack managed to growl out his face still red.

"Where are the kids and Teal'c?" Sam questioned her face still a little pink as well.

Daniel's smirk widened at Sam's embarrassment, "I was but SG-2 came up to help Teal'c so I could get a little work done."

"Well than shouldn't you be, ya know, working?" Jack demanded.

Before Daniel could respond Sam couldn't help but ask, "Daniel, I thought you told General Hammond that you were finished with everything?"

Daniel ignored Jack with a grin before he answered Sam, "I did, this was more of a personal project. One that I think you both might be interested in."

"Well, what is it?" Jack asked.

"Well, I don't want to bother you guys so I'll show you later," Replied Daniel turning toward the door.

"Daniel," Both Jack and Sam growled out.

Daniel stopped his back to them as he rose up his hands in surrender, "All right, as long as I'm not bothering you guys."

"Daniel, just tell us what you got," Replied Jack, trying not to snap.

Daniel pulled a slip of paper out of his pocket as he explained, "We all figured that with the kids you'd be looking for a bigger house. I think I found the perfect one."

Sam took the piece of paper from Daniel, "This address is close to the mountain isn't it?"

"Yeah, almost as close as you can get," Replied Daniel.

"Well come on Danny-boy. Tell us what you know about it," This was one discovery of Daniels that Jack wanted to hear about.

"Well, the main house has six bedrooms and four baths. It's got a three car garage and two fireplaces. The guest house has two bedrooms and two baths. Plus it's a three acre yard," Explained Daniel.

"That sounds great Daniel," Replied Sam.

Daniel waited, from the sound of her voice Daniel knew there had to be a but coming. He didn't have long to wait.

Jack finished for her, "But, can we afford it, a place that big has got to come with a big price tag?"

"Can't we find something smaller?" Sam added.

"Hang on a minute, I'm not done," Replied Daniel. "You guys can afford it, I already checked, but kids are expensive so let me run an idea by you."

"Alright Danny-boy, what do ya got?" Jack asked.

"Well, I know Teal'c would love to live outside the mountain and I figure you might need some help with the kids. So if you guys wouldn't have a problem with it Teal'c and I can move into the guest house. With all of us living there I don't think money will be an issue," Daniel Explained.

"Did you ask Teal'c about this?" Sam asked she wanted to make sure everyone was on the same page about this.

"Yeah, he looked excited about it," Daniel replied, but seeing the look on his teammates faces he quickly added. "In a very Teal'c like way."

"What about you Daniel? Are you sure, I mean you would be giving up a lot of your own freedom," Sam asked.

"I've already though about it and while I'm not saying its permanent I think it's the best solution there is. Plus it'll get Teal'c out if the mountain."

"Daniel, you're a genius," Jack exclaimed as he headed toward the door. "Let's go look at it.

Daniel sighed as Sam and he turned to follow Jack out the door, "I've translated hundreds of alien texts and negotiated with dozens of aliens, all I do is find a house and I'm a genius."

"Maybe you should get into reality," Replied Sam with a chuckle.

* * *

"Come on out Torq!" Ferretti called out for about the hundredth time. "We give up! You won!"

"Torq's the bestest hider there is," JD spoke up with a grin of pride.

"Yep, one time it tooked two whole days to find him," Added Car holding up two fingers for emphasis.

"Whose bright idea was it to play hide and seek?" Ferretti groaned.

"I believe it was your idea Major Ferretti," Teal'c spoke up.

Ferretti groaned again, "Thanks Teal'c. Jack is going to kill me."

"Indeed, but I would worry more about Major Carter. Females of most species seem to be more aggressive when it comes to the safety of their young," Teal'c replied.

Ferretti couldn't help but laugh, he was in probably one of the worst situations he could possibly imagine and Teal'c was making jokes.

"I do not understand what you find humorous Major Ferretti. I have seen Major Carter in battle. She is a most formidable warrior."

Suddenly Ferretti stopped laughing, maybe Teal'c hadn't been joking. His face a little paler Ferretti started calling Torq's name again. He had to find that kid before Jack or Sam found out he had lost him.

As Ferretti walked away shouting Torq's name JD looked up at Teal'c and asked, "Will mom and dad really kill him?"

"They will not," Teal'c replied.

"Then why'd you tell Ferretti dat dey would?" Car questioned glaring at Teal'c.

"I did not say that they would kill him. I simply implied that fact as a joke to Major Ferretti," Replied Teal'c.

"I don't think he realized you were joking," JD replied.

"Hey Teal'c!" Jack's voice called out.

They all looked up to see Daniel, Jack, and Sam headed their way. They were about to go break the news to them so they could start a search when suddenly a small figure ran past them and jumped into Jack's arm.

"Hey Torq," Jack greeted his son as he caught him.

"Mom, dad would you kill Unca Ferretti?" Torq questioned as he wiggled to get down.

Jack and Sam looked at each other with a questioning glance before Sam replied, "No Torq we wouldn't kill Ferretti."

"Why would you think we would kill Ferretti?" Jack questioned his gaze sweeping the area until he spotted Ferretti's form.

"He said you would cause he couldn't find me," Torq replied before adding. "I's to gooda hider for him to find."

"It's alright Torq we won't kill him," Jack replied. "Why don't you go tell Ferretti that so he stops worrying."


	17. Chapter 17

_Thanks again for the reviews everyone. The next part is halfway done so hopefully it'll be up soon. Alright, we hope you enjoy._

The day was bright and clear. That fact went unnoticed by the three Dwarfs and one human that inside a tent around a roughly drawn map of the human city trying to plan their attack.

"All I'm saying is it would be better if we knew what we were up against. We really don't know the power level of the Human leaders and we don't know how many troops they have left," Explained Charlie. "Is the whole city gunna fall on ours heads or are they ready for a new leader?"

"I'm for agreein' with ye Charlie, but we don't happen to have a way to be knowin' that," Replied the King.

"The only way to be knowin that is to send someone into the city and they'd kill a Dwarf on sight," Krignar added.

"So don't send a Dwarf. I'll go," Charlie was quick to reply.

"That be a brave offer Charlie. Are ye willing to take the risk?" Tomek questioned.

"Aye," Charlie replied without hesitation.

"I'm not for likin' it Charlie," Replied King Ollom Hammersong.

"Then give me another way," Charlie demanded.

Ollom sighed, "If ye be going I 'ave something to give ye first. I was to wait until tomorrow." He pulled a belt out from under the table. "But here ye be. Put it on."

"What is it?" Charlie asked as he took the belt.

"That be a belt Charlie," Krignar replied with a grin.

"I know it's a belt Krignar," Charlie replied as he put it on. "I just have a feeling it does more than just keep my pants up."

"That would be a belt of Dwarvenkind," Tomek replied. "Ye wear that Charlie and ye'll be a Dwarf in everything but looks."

* * *

Charlie stopped moving and held his breath his eyes searching for his next handhold. He was twenty feet up the City's outer wall. The night was dark, clouds had moved in soon after nightfall. Charlie did not really mind the dark now, with the belt of Dwarvenkind around his waist he could see in the dark as fine as any Dwarf.

"Your halfway there Charlie," He told himself gasping in the cool night air. "You can do this."

After his little pep talk, Charlie started climbing again, slowly making progress up the wall. As he moved, he silently thanked the Dwarves for the precious gift of that belt. He was certain that without the ability to see in the dark he wouldn't have even made it this far.

That wasn't what he should have been thinking about though. A fact that was made clear as his boot slipped. His fingers were ripped open as he slipped down the wall frantically trying to find something to catch himself on. Charlie slid down almost five feet before he managed to catch himself on a particularly large crack in the wall.

Charlie took a deep breath, trying to ignore the pain in his bleeding fingers as he once again continued his ascent. This time his mind was on nothing but the task at hand.

His fingers were on the top ledge when Charlie stopped again. He held his breath straining to hear any sound from above him. He had tried to plan his timing right so that there would be no guards on this section of the wall, but he couldn't be sure. Minutes passed as his fingers started to burn. He had yet to here anything and he was sure that he wasn't going to be able to hang on much longer. So with a burst of strength he pulled himself up and over the ledge landing with a small metallic thud as his breastplate smacked the stone. Charlie froze with the sound. He tried to blend into the darkness as his ears once again strained to hear if he had alerted anyone to his presence because to him that small thud had sounded more like an explosion in the silence of the night.

After he was sure, no one had heard his arrival he moved into a crouch and began slowly and silently moving across the top of the wall. He was on a pathway about two feet wide, a four-foot wall on each side was the only thing between him and a forty-foot drop to the ground below.

Charlie had traveled almost twenty feet toward an enemy watchtower when he spotted his first guard. Confident that he was still undetected his dagger came silently out of its sheath as Charlie continued his approach. He was within five feet of the guard when Charlie shook his head and his dagger slipped back into its sheath just as silently as it had come out. He didn't stop his advance though. He closed to striking distance without a sound. Then he struck, both arms shot out one going for the choke as the other hand shot around to cover the guards mouth. The guard struggled but it only sped up the process.

Charlie slowly lowered the unconscious guard to the floor. He slowly arranged the body so he was slumped up against the wall. After he moved the body to the position, he wanted he pulled out a bottle from his pack. He poured most of the bottle over the wall before he poured some in the guard's mouth. The guard coughed causing the liquid to pour out of his mouth and down his chest. Then he put the bottle in the guard's hand, positioning it so the rest of the liquor poured out onto the stone floor. One drunken guard down Charlie continued along. He took out two more guards the same way before he came to the stairs leading into the city. Seeing no one about Charlie quickly made his way into the city.

Charlie quickly moved through the city every once and a while looking back over his shoulder to make sure he wasn't being followed. In his mind, Charlie had already confirmed that most people in the city were not happy with their current leader. The entire city he had seen consisted of buildings that looked like they should have been condemned long ago. Charlie knew they were still occupied though, he could feel the eyes of their occupants watching him. He saw no evidence of a fire going in any of the buildings and the night was cold. As he came up to an alley, he wasn't surprised when a dark figure stepped out in front of his path. The figure had a rusty sword drawn.

"Hand over yer coins or I'll take um from your dead body," Growled out the figure.

"What good would my coins do you? We both know they're aint nothing left in the city to buy," Replied Charlie as he took his pack off. "You have any kids?"

The figure's sword lowered slightly at Charlie's words and he nodded, "Three."

"Take this then," Replied Charlie tossing his pack to the figure. "Get back to your kids and stop trying to rob people. Most are just as bad of as you I expect."

The figure opened the pack to find a few days trail rations, a couple bottles of Dwarven Holly water, a couple torches and flint and steel.

He looked up at Charlie shocked, "Thank you kind sir."

"Think about that, and you almost tried to kill me," Replied Charlie with a smirk as he turned and left.

Later that night Charlie found a single building with light coming from within. A sign hung over the door, on it was drawn a very crude picture of what looked like a pissing cockatrice.

He walked in to the bar and was surprised to see that there were other races beside humans inside. He slowly walked over the bar and ordered a drink watching to see if he grew any unwanted attention.

He couldn't help but overhear a conversation at a nearby table. From the sound of it, the two people sitting at that table weren't very happy with their current ruler. Charlie continued to listen in just to confirm that fact. Once he was sure, he purchased three more drinks and walked over to their table. Conversation stopped as he put their drinks down in front of them.

"I'm sorry to interrupt. I'm Charlie O'Neill. I'm new around here and couldn't help but overhear your conversation. I was just wondering what your problem with the current leader was," Charlie explained.

"You must be new if you don't know yourself," Replied the human slightly slurring in his words making Charlie think maybe he shouldn't have bought the man another beer.

"Well sit down Charlie," Replied the other figure. He was a humanoid but the unusual part was his ears, they were pointed. Charlie also noticed his face was slightly elongated as well. As if he sensed Charlie's curiosity, he introduced himself, "My name's Tharivol, I'm an Elf. This is my friend Furnok."

"Well met," Charlie greeted as he sat down.

"I'll start at the beginning. About four years ago Gorin Zachian, our current ruler was considered by some to be the most powerful mage in the mage's tower. Gorin had always had a problem with the king so he staged a coup d'etat and took power. At first, it wasn't so bad but then Gorin grew an even bigger appetite for power, but to get more power he needed more money. He raised taxes so high that no one could pay them. After that, failed Gorin decided he could tax the Dwarves for more money. The Dwarves of course refused. I heard Gorin had a couple Dwarves publicly executed. We've been under siege ever sense," Explained Tharivol.

"Things are so bad that this is the only bar still in business and I don't think it will be much longer," Furnok added.

"Why is he still the ruler?" Charlie questioned.

"No one with enough power has tried to stop him," Replied Tharivol.

"Most people in the city wouldn't fight for him then?" Charlie questioned.

"I'd say that was a fair bet," Furnok replied.

"Well I be thankin' ye then. If ye'll excuse me, I got the information I'm needin'. It won't be long now," With that, said in a very Dwarven accent he winked and quickly left. He had a wall he needed to get back over.


	18. Chapter 18

_Thanks for the reviews. If you guy's have any suggestions or ideas for this story feel free to let me know. Please Review. It really helps._

The house was beautiful and huge. That fact had impressed Sam and Sarah but the Trips and Jack had been a lot more impressed with the backyard. The backyard bordered the forest and that only meant one thing to the boys, tree house!

"Let's go check it out!" Car exclaimed.

"Yeah Dad, can we?" JD asked.

"What about you Torq? You want to go check it out too?" Jack asked his son.

"Of course Daddy," Torq was quick to respond.

"All right then boys, lets go," Jack replied as they headed towards the woods. "Just stay where I can see you."

"Yeah." "Sure." "You betcha." The Trips replied.

Jack grinned at their response. He couldn't help but wonder what other phrases they had picked up from him. He wasn't really all that worried about the phrases the Trips and Sarah had picked up, they were still too young to fully grasp the finer points of sarcasm. He was slightly worried about the phrases Charlie may have picked up were another story.

A few feet into the woods Torq's excited voice broke the silence, "Look Daddy! A crook!"

"You're not sayin' it right. It's a creek," Replied Car.

"I think he meant brook," Added JD with a glare at Car.

"Easy guys," Jack was quick to intervene. "Torq can call it a crook if he wants."

They followed the running water until it turned into a small pond. Jack made a mental note not to let the kids come out here to play by themselves. He didn't want to think about what might happen if one of them fell in and there was no one around.

"Do you guys know how to swim?" Jack asked.

"Nope," Was their reply.

"You'll have to learn before you can play out here," Jack replied. He'd have to remember to schedule them for swimming lessons.

"But what about our Tree-house?" The boys whined. Sure, they thought the pound was cool but they were more worried about their tree house.

"Let's head back to the house. We'll find a tree for your tree house where we'll be able to see you," Jack said as he steered the boys back in the direction that they had came.

They ended up taking a slightly different way back. They ended up coming out of the woods behind the guesthouse. That's where Car found the perfect tree.

"What about this tree Dad?" Car called out.

Jack looked the tree up and down and had to silently agree with his son, it was perfect but "I wouldn't be able to see you from the house."

"Unca T can see us!" Torq was quick to reply, "Can't ya unca T?"

"Indeed I can Torq O'Neill," Replied Teal'c's voice. Teal'c had been watching them from the deck of the guesthouse.

"If Danny and Teal'c want to watch you, you can build your tree house here," Jack relented.

"Let's go ask?" Exclaimed Car as the three boys raced towards the guesthouse, Jack followed at a slower pace.

* * *

All of the kids and SG-1 decides that the house was perfect. They had quite a daunting task ahead of them. So like any good team they went to work dividing the work among themselves. While Teal'c kept an eye on the kids, Daniel called the realtor to start the process of buying the house while Sam and Jack started the process of selling their two houses. Surprisingly they lucked out; it would only take them a week to get the keys to their new house. That wasn't the only task ahead of them though. There was all the legal work to do on the kids, which Sam began to tackle. They also had to pack their stuff and buy everything for the kids. Plus the fact, they only had one full day before they were scheduled to go off world.

The next day Daniel and Sam planned to start packing Daniel's apartment while Sam continued to work on the kid's paperwork. Jack and Teal'c would watch the kids. They planned to take them shopping for furniture for their rooms. With so much left to do it was also decided that only Jack and Daniel would be going off world while Sam stayed behind to pack her house. Teal'c would help her while he kept an eye on the kids.

* * *

"Alright, first we have to find beds for you guys. Promise to stay close?" Jack asked and received nods all around.

Sarah got the prime spot sitting on Jack's shoulders while Torq sat on Teal'c's. Car and JD however were more than willing to walk on their own two feet.

Once inside the store it was the boys who spotted the bed, they wanted first.

"Look a bunkt bed!" Torq shouted pointing from his position on top of Teal'c's shoulders.

The promise to keep close was quickly forgotten as Car and JD raced across the store to where Torq was pointing.

"Can we get this one?" JD asked as soon as everyone caught up.

"Yeah can we?" Car added almost bouncing.

"I wanna wook. Wet me down pease unca T?" Torq asked.

The bed the boys had picked out was a triple bunk bed.

"So you guys don't want your own room?" Jack asked them surprised.

The trips all looked at one another seemingly having a silent conversation with each other.

"I no want my own room," Torq was the first to reply.

Car and JD were quick to agree. They had always been together and couldn't see why they should split up now. Jack however was betting that in a couple years they would be begging for their own rooms.

"Will there not be fighting over who will receive the top bunk?" Teal'c questioned.

"I's not want it," Torq was quick to reply. "I want the bottom one."

Car and JD glared at each other but finally JD spoke, "Car can have it. I want the middle one."

Once that was decided it was time to find Sarah a bed. It didn't take her long to find the bed she wanted either. She had been searching the store from her perch atop her dad's shoulders and had already spotted the bed she wanted.

The bed she wanted was perfect for a little princess. It was a Step 2 convertible bed.

Jack had to agree that it was perfect with a design that was perfect for playtime, story-time and bedtime. It was equipped with a nightlight on the headboard. It also had lots of shelves and nooks to put all of her books and stuffed animals. The footboard was also cool. It has an opening drawbridge table that can be positioned two ways. It would make the perfect place for Sarah to color. Another good thing was while it was a toddler bed it could easily be converted into a big girl bed.

With their beds purchased and scheduled for delivery, they started looking for the more important things, like toys.


	19. Chapter 19

_Thanks for all of your reviews. More please! I really am sorry about not being able to post sooner I'm trying my best._

Once Charlie had reported back to the main Dwarven force with the fact that Gorin Zachian had almost no support from the people in his city it didn't take long to decide that a full out attack on the city was in order. Plans were made and discarded as the Dwarfs tried to come up with the best way to break down the gate leading into the city. It was Charlie that came up with the winning plan.

They blew the gate to the city, literally. Charlie still had one brick of C4 and detonator that Daniel had given him before their flight from their reality into this one. When the charges blew what once was the gate into a large city was now nothing more than kindling.

Even the battle for the city didn't last long. Most of the city fell in a day. The resistance put up by the soldiers of the city was laughable at best. The city as a whole was exhausted from two years under siege. Most were malnourished and lacked the will to fight for a ruler that had literally taxed his people to death. Most of the soldiers surrendered with out even putting up a fight. The war wasn't quite finished yet. Even though the battle lasted only a day there still were many injuries to deal with and Gorin Zachian remained at large.

Charlie and Krignar stood over a map of the city discussing what still needed to be done.

"I want Clerics positioned here and here," Charlie ordered as he pointed at two positions on the map almost directly opposite from one another.

"Why ye for doin' that Charlie?" Krignar demanded. "Most of our forces are gathered around here." Krignar pointed near only one spot that Charlie had.

"I'm for knowin' that Krignar, but most of the cities refugees are gathering here," Charlie pointed at the map again.

"Our Clerics will only be used to heal Dwarfs!" Krignar shouted realizing to late the mistake he had just made.

Charlie's face hardened and his eyes turned cold. He growled, "Why you racist bastard. Most of those people are innocent! They weren't for wanting this war! They need our help!"

"Where were they when it was me kin that was needin their help?" Krignar growled back.

By now, they were both fuming. One more word from either of them could spark a fight. Luckily, Tomek chose that moment to enter.

"What be the problem here?" The Prince demanded.

"Charlie's thinkin' o' using our clerics to help our enemies," Krignar spat out.

"What are ye about?" Tomek demanded turning to glare at Charlie.

"There are innocent people in the city," Charlie replied. "They wanted no part in this war. They were nothing more than victims here."

Neither Dwarf seemed convinced.

"There are children over there!" Charlie shouted.

Charlie's last statement managed to sway the prince, "Take volunteers, anyone who wants to go can."

"Thank ye," Charlie replied.

* * *

Dawn found the Dwarf encampment alive with activity. One of the humans the Dwarven clerics had healed had given word that Gorin Zachian had barricaded himself within the walls of his castle's courtyard. Once word of that had gotten to King Hammersong, a war party was formed. The five-member team consisted of the king, Ollom Hammersong and his son Tomek, Krignar Warbringer, Rask Delvedeep clad in his unusual armor, and Charlie O'Neill.

The group moved threw the city Dwarfs and Humans all parting in front of them. The humans not only moved but also sent up a cheer for their saviors. The Dwarfs not wanting to be out done started into a war song.

It had the desired affect on all five members of the war party. They all broke into grins and seemed to walk a little straighter. Rask gave Charlie a friendly slap on the back, which sent sparks flying.

Charlie laughed, "Easy there shred-head, don't be scratchin' me armor."

A short distance away half of the team SG-1 came threw the Stargate. The small Dwarven force that was guarding the gate surprised neither Daniel nor Jack.

"Well met," Called out Rurik Deeperdown.

"It's good to see you again Rurik," Daniel said in greeting.

"How goes the war?" Jack questioned trying no to show how worried he was about Charlie.

"It's good to be seein' ye as well. The war should be comin' to an end today, but fear not Charlie fairs well," Rurik replied.

"Can we see him?" Jack was quick to ask. He wanted to see Charlie with his own two eyes.

"Aye that ye may. I'm for headin' back to the front meself. Yer more than welcome to come along," Rurik replied with a grin.

* * *

"Sandstone," Charlie spat out, a Dwarven cuss if there ever was one, as he barley managed to dive out of the way of a huge fireball that came flying from the door.

As Charlie stood up he was relieved for only a second, Krignar slapped him on the head sending him to land on his butt.

"What are ye about?" Demanded Charlie as he jumped to his feet, he had neither forgotten nor forgiven their argument the previous day.

It was Rask's laughing voice that answered, "Yer hair was on fire Charlie."

Charlie looked embarrassed, "Oh. Thank ye Krignar."

"Yer welcome," Replied a smug Krignar.

At least he was smug until Charlie's fist slammed into the side of his head knocking him to his butt.

"That's fer hittin me so hard," Charlie explained.

"I only hit ye that hard cause I 'ade to make sure it would put the flame out," Krignar replied getting to his feet.

"Did ye get that door open yet Charlie?" Ollom questioned. He had seen them standing around and was hoping it meant the door was open.

"No, but he caught 'imself on fire," Chuckled Rask his armor making horrible scraping noises as he laughed.

"Rask, seein' as ye think that to be so funny, yer to go an get a Cleric. Maybe they'll be able to get it open," Ollom replied before he quickly added, "No disrespect meant to ye Charlie I be knowin' ye'd keep tryin 'til ye got it."

"None taken, I'm not for wanting to dodge another fireball," Replied Charlie with a grin.

Once the Clerics managed to get the door open the war party moved inside but none moved fast enough to catch the door as it slammed shut.

Most of the courtyard's floor was made up of unworked stone. A natural spring bubbled up from beneath the stone in the center of the courtyard. A fountain had been built around it. A small building was set to the back of the courtyard, which most likely held both food and wine Gorin had hidden for himself.

Gorin Zachian was sitting on a bench near the fountain. He glared at them upon their entrance. He was an older man his dark hair quickly fading to gray. Surprisingly though he didn't have a contingent of guards with him.

Not to say he didn't have a guard. He had one guard who was defiantly an imposing figure. The massive figure stood over nine feet tall and was made of stone, wood, and metal. It resembled a giant stick figure with stony appendages and it was standing between them and Gorin.

* * *

Daniel was very impressed with the Human city. He immediately noticed the likeness to ancient middle ages cities on Earth. So he had been talking nonstop sense they had passed threw the gate into the city much to Jack's annoyance. Rurik didn't seem to mind at all; in fact, he seemed fascinated by everything Daniel had to say. Jack was more interested in finding Charlie and had gradually taking the lead asking any nearby Dwarf to point him in the right direction.

Eventually after what seemed like forever to Jack after listening to Daniel ramble on throughout the entire city, they reached the outer wall of the courtyard.

"Rurik! Open the door! Our King be stuck behind this door!" A nearby Dwarf yelled.

"They went in thirty minutes ago. We haven't heard a thing sense the door slammed shut," Another Dwarf added.

Rurik was about halfway to the door when suddenly it exploded outward into pieces as a figure came flying out. Within the rubble of the wooden door landed a very stunned Charlie O'Neill. He was gasping for breath holding his chest.


	20. Chapter 20

_Thanks for all of your reviews! You guys rock!_

_Sorry about the late update. Things have been crazy around here and for some reason this chapter was really hard to right. I apologize if any of you don't like the following chapter but I wanted to let you know that this is one of the only Chapters with a lot of magic within. So hopefully ye like it._

_Once again thanks for all your reviews. Please keep them coming._

Rurik was about halfway to the door when suddenly it exploded outward into pieces as a figure came flying out. Within the rubble of the wooden door landed a very stunned Charlie O'Neill. He was gasping for breath holding his chest.

"Charlie!" Was the unified shout by the crowd around the door, but the loudest voice by far was Jack.

Jack was the first one to his son, "Charlie, hold still let me see."

"Dad," Charlie gasped out, but he wasn't going to hold still. "Help me up."

"Let me make sure your Ok," Jack replied.

Fires blazed in Charlie's eyes as with a burst of strength he managed to get to his feet swaying slightly, "I'm fine."

"Charlie," Jack growled in warning.

"Dad," Charlie's eyes locked with Jacks. "My team is still in there."

Jack couldn't argue with that so he tightened his grip on his P-90 and replied, "Well what are we waiting for?"

With that, father and son charged through the door. They weren't the only ones to charge but they were the only ones who made it through the door. The rest bounced off an invisible wall of force.

"What the hell," Daniel exclaimed his fist pounding against the invisible wall.

"That be magic," Rurik replied. "A wall of force by me reckoning."

It was indeed a Wall of Force placed there by a spell cast by Gorin Zachian who had immediately realized the threat an open door would cause. He hadn't acted as fast as he would have liked, Charlie and Jack had still managed to enter. He didn't let that bother him to much though; the main Dwarven force was still stuck behind the barrier.

The sight that greeted Charlie and Jack as they charged in was not a good one. Both Charlie and Jack were both trained soldiers and didn't let the sight that greeted them slow their charge. There would be time to question what they saw later.

Rask had been turned to stone mid charge and now was the ultimate statue of a Battle Rager. He was the luckily one though. He was out of the fight, no one was going to waste their time attacking him in his current situation, and most importantly, he could be turned back into flesh.

On the other side of the courtyard Tomek's situation was much worse. He had been knocked to the ground by a fireball that had left his beard smoldering. He was now pinned, stuck between the rocky ground and the even harder rock foot of Gorin's giant guard. He found it hard to catch his breathe, the enormous weight of the creature crushing the life out of him.

Ollom's great axe struck the guard repeatedly, his massive weapon almost a blur. Krignar stood by his king, his war hammer pounding out a battle song on the shield guardian's massive body.

Gorin stood apart from the battle, out of the range of most attacks. He was watching the battle unfold a smug look on his face. Then as if struck by an idea he started his spell casting. When his casting was finished, the unthinkable happened. The stone beneath them turned to thick mud. The effect was instantaneous everyone that was standing on the rock that had been effected sunk down into the mud almost a foot. Jack and Charlie's charge was effectively slowed.

"Tomek!" Was the unified call, as the group could do nothing but watch as the shield guardian's massive foot pushed Tomek into the mud. Within seconds, Tomek's whole body disappeared into the mud.

Ollom and Krignar the only two close enough to even attempt to free Tomek doubled their efforts. Krignar reached into the mud and managed to grab hold of one of Tomek's hands. Putting his axe back into the sheath on his back Ollom, grabbed Krignar's other hand and the both began to pull. Their efforts did little good, suddenly the mud turned back to stone.

Both Jack and Charlie had almost felt the danger before the spell's effects had taken hold and had managed to break free of the mud just enough that they only had one foot caught. It might as well have caught both of their feet by Jack's reckoning they were still effectively stuck. Ollom not nearly as agile as Jack and Charlie did get both of his legs stuck and Krignar had one arm as well as both of his legs stuck. Tomek with out a doubt faired the worst his whole body was trapped beneath the stone.

Ollom erupted in pure fury as he watched his son be trapped in what would most likely be a rock tomb. Krignar tried his best but with one hand trapped in the rack, his swings lacked their normal strength. The massive guardian didn't stand a chance against the onslaught. It only managed to land one blow on Krignar before it toppled to the ground, defeated.

Tomek wasn't dead yet. The fires of battle still blazed in the Dwarf's eyes and he had not the heart to give up. Sure, he was stuck under a prison of rock and he did pray for rescue there was not a single doubt in the Dwarf's mind that it would come.

On the other side of the court, their positions the furthest away from the evil wizard Charlie's anger was building. The Dwarfs he had lived with for the past two years with perhaps the exception of Rask had taught him the fine craft of fighting. They had taught him focus and control. Charlie had learned well their teachings but he had also learned another way. In his time on this planet, he had spent a fair amount of it outside the safety of the Dwarven lines and had in fact taught himself another way of fighting, one in which focus and control were not the most important factors. Anger was a powerful tool and one he intended to show his enemies, Charlie fell into his rage.

Jack in his position on Charlie's right flank watched the anger building within his son. He had not seen his son's fighting prowess while enraged and thought his son to be making a possibly disastrous error. He too did share in his son's anger at their current situation, but he did not allow himself to fall into it. Actually out of all the emotions Jack was feeling confusion was by far the prominent one not surprising considering what he had seen. He couldn't help but wonder how Carter would explain his current situation. He didn't take to long to dwell on it though instead he took the only action available to him; he raised his P-90 and opened fire.

The wizard's smirk slipped, the hail of bullets seeming to startle him. Unfortunately, most of them bounced off some unseen armor. Some did manage to break threw whatever protection the wizard had and punched into his flesh in a spray of blood. The wizard did not fall but did stagger back a step.

"Is that the best you can do?" Gorin sneered as he raised his hands and began another casting.

Five bolts of what appeared to be pure energy flew from his outstretched fingertips. They flew unwaveringly two moving to strike Charlie while the remaining three headed straight for Jack. Luckily, for Jack and Charlie the bolts had done little damage. Jack understood though the bullets he had fired had done little more damage to the wizard.

Ollom and Krignar to far away to reach the wizard with their weapons knew all to well that in their current situation they could do nothing to strike against the wizard. So instead the turned their weapons downward hoping to free the trapped prince or maybe themselves. Their blows were well placed and controlled, they were well aware that if their weapons did manage to punch threw the stone they could hit Tomek beneath.

Charlie's rage gave him strength. In his mind, clouded by anger he knew his only chance was to break free of the rock that held him. Had both of his feet been caught Charlie knew he wouldn't have had a chance, but it was only one of his feet. Charlie pulled, used all of his strength and the stone began to crack. Had Charlie realized the damage he was inflicting on himself he probably would have stopped his course of action but rage has a way of blocking the pain. Finally, in an eruption of stone Charlie's foot broke free.

Jack could not believe his eyes when Charlie's foot broke free of the rock, how much strength did his son possess. Jack gave an experimental tug on his trapped foot to see if maybe it just wasn't very strong stone. He wasn't surprised when his foot didn't move.

No one was paying much attention to Ollom and Krignar and likewise the two dwarfs were only focused on breaking threw the stone. They were making progress already they had broken off enough rock so Tomek could get fresh air. That wasn't the only reason for the faint grins on their faces, they could hear their kinfolk on the other side of the wall and they were beginning to tunnel threw it.

Gorin looked worried; Charlie's show of strength had left the wizard feeling vulnerable with the loss of his shield guardian. This time he cast a summoning spell. Bringing forth a huge creature that only vaguely resembled a humanoid and it was composed entirely of rock.

The massive elemental quickly moved to attack, it didn't just start moving in the direction of his intended targets, he simply disappeared into the ground where he could achieve greater mobility then he could attain on the surface. Once the elemental had moved into the rock below it charged. It was an obvious choice of action and caused Jack and Charlie to start scanning the ground looking for any evidence of the creatures passing. There was none, the pair though they heard the enormous explosion of cracking rock before the attack came. The elemental had attacked from directly below them, exploding out of the earth. Both Jack and Charlie went flying, launched by the powerful attack. They both bounced off the courtyards wall and then fell to the ground landing in crumpled heaps only a few feet from each other.

The small hole that let the life giving air down to Tomek was growing quickly. The Dwarfs were moving at an even faster pace now trying to break free so they could go and help their companions who from the sound of it were in dire need of help. Even Tomek his arms still stuck in the stone tried to help the process along. A couple well-placed head butts had broken off a chunk of rock.

Charlie struggled to breath; the sudden jarring on his already damaged ribs had knocked the air out of him. His hands moved without any conscious thought trying desperately to give his lungs room to breath. Then Jack was there stopping his son's desperate movements.

"You have to leave it on," Jack commanded thinking his son crazy for trying to remove his armor.

"Can't," Charlie gasped having trouble drawing enough air to speak. He tried to free his hands from Jack's grip but he lacked the strength, "Breath."

Only then did Jack notice the damage that had been inflicted on his son. Quickly it was his own panicked hands that sought to remove his son's armor. The breastplate had been crushed under the force of the rock creature's attack stealing Charlie's ability to breath.

Charlie's eyes were beginning to glaze over and his lips were beginning to turn blue, he didn't have much time. Finally, Jack managed to pull the armor free. Charlie cried out in agony. The pain just from breathing was excruciating.

No matter how much pain he was in at his heart Charlie was a warrior. With speed that denied his injuries, Charlie drew his weapon. Not his primary long sword, Charlie drew the handgun and quickly opened fire. His shots aimed over his father and at the monstrous rock creature, which was slowly approaching them. Charlie knew that his attack would inflict little damage but it did have an effect. It gave them a small measure of time and turned Jack's attention back to the danger at hand.

On the opposite side of the courtyard, a Dwarven cheer announced that the Dwarfs had broken free of the rock. Krignar looked the worst his arm hanging loosely at his side. It was the arm that had been trapped under the stone. It had been crushed by an inadvertent slip of his own hammer. He was more than willing to fight despite his injuries. All three Dwarfs charged, Ollom heading towards Gorin while Krignar and Tomek unnerved by Charlie's pain filled cry rushed to their friends side.

Gorin's face showed none of the arrogance he had previously displayed in fact he looked nearly on the verge of panic, especially when the Dwarven King charged his way. Gorin barely managed to hold his concentration enough to cast his next spell, even though his outstretched fingers shook with his nervousness.

A huge amount of electrical energy flew from Gorin's fingertips. Ollom tried to dodge the massive lightning bolt and almost made it. He did manage to avoid taking the blast full force in the chest but he didn't move far enough to evade the blast completely. He took the blast low on the shoulder the force of it sending him spinning until he landed dazed on the ground.

Charlie's shots did little to slow the huge creature of rock. Even with the creature slow lumbering gait it seemed to be closing in on their position rather quickly. The creature attacked as soon as it was in range. Even though it lacked in intelligence it still was able to detect his enemy's weaknesses and it saw one in Charlie. Not only was Charlie already injured he no longer wore the protection of his armor. The creature's mighty fist swung in barely missing Jack as it raced by striking Charlie with a very powerful hit. Charlie flew backwards landing on the ground next to Rask's stone figure.

The blow had hurt Charlie greatly. His head felt oddly heavy and spots flashed before his eyes. He knew he was about to lose the fight with unconsciousness but then he saw Rask. The sight of his friend in his current situation refueled his rage and pushed away the pain. He fell into a rage he had never felt before; the power of it was incredible. It was almost as if Rask was lending Charlie some of his. Charlie quickly regained his footing. He wasn't out of this fight yet.

Jack knew without a single doubt that he was in trouble. The monster was so close he could reach out and touch him. Jack felt small standing that close to the monster, the top of Jack's head not even reaching the top of one of the creature's massive legs. Jack knew the weapons he had would do little damage to a creature made of rock but he also knew that if he tried to put a little distance between himself and the creature he would surely be crushed, so he attacked.

Jack knew it could happen, had deemed his course of action worth the risk, but that didn't stop the searing pain that ripped threw him as two of the bullets ricocheted back at him. One punched threw just below the knee collapsing the leg and bringing him down into position for the next to slam into the side of his head. His head snapped to the side and Jack already unconscious fell to the ground. He didn't see the giant hole he had blown in the creature's leg or seen the creature stumble back almost falling.

Tomek had seen Jack fall and knew if he stayed there long, the creature would surely crush him. Tomek grabbed Jack by the straps of his vest and began pulling the Colonel to safety. The jarring pulled Jack back from the realms of unconsciousness just in time to hear Tomek say, "Yous better not be dead."

"Not yet," Jack groaned not moving as Tomek lead him away, it felt like his head was going to explode.

"Good, and don't ye be thinkin' o' doin' it any time soon neither," Tomek grumbled pulling Jack to his feet.

Krignar's hammer pounded against the creature of rock even managing to push the monster back another step. He knew he couldn't defeat this opponent single handedly but all he needed to do was buy some time.

Ollom shook his head trying to get rid of the tingling sensation that filled his entire body. It didn't really help but it was worth a try. With that, he quickly turned his attention back to the wizard.

"Yer dead!" Ollom promised pushing himself back to his feet.

Gorin was scared; he had no doubt that the Dwarven King would fulfill his promise. Normally he wouldn't have been worried he had after all been putting fear into both his friends and his enemies for years, but now he was severely outnumbered and they did not fear him. He was fighting Dwarfs that thought chilled him to the bone. How could he have been so arrogant? Everyone knew how much Dwarfs despised wizards and how they tended to be have a natural resistance to magical effects. Not knowing what else he could do Gorin tried to cast another spell but his concentration faltered and the spell failed.

Charlie's charge was pure fury. It would take someone very brave or very stupid not to move from his path. The monster didn't move Charlie didn't slow. Charlie rained down blows on his opponent. He had seen Jack fall; he had almost lost his father again. The creature still would not fall.

Jack's injured leg barely held his weight but he wasn't going to let his injuries keep him out of this fight. Pulling something from his vest Jack quickly closed the distance between himself and his son.

"Charlie!" Jack called out holding up the brick of C-4 he was holding.

Charlie's grin was feral; he should have known his father would have C-4 with him. Now the only challenge was getting it into a position where it would do the most damage. Charlie briefly considered tossing Krignar up to set the charge but the compound weight of the Dwarf plus his full plate stacked on top of his injuries made the idea unfeasible. He looked between his father and Krignar; Charlie knew he was the lightest. It would be he that would go.

"Dad, Krignar! I need you guys to throw me at this beast!" Charlie shouted.

"Are ye crazy Charlie?" Krignar demanded although he was already moving to do what Charlie ordered.

Tomek didn't waste anytime getting back into the fight. He gave Jack a quick glance to make sure he wasn't going to drop dead and had to smile when he saw Jack moving back into the fight. Tomek moved to attack Gorin. Gorin managed to avoid the full force of the blow but Tomek's axe still bit deeply into Gorin's shoulder.

Ollom charged right behind his son his own axe scoring a slight hit to Gorin's side. Gorin did manage to evade the King's next swing but Ollom reversed the motion of the axe and on the reverse swing the axe biting deeply into Gorin's flesh.

Gorin got his concentration back enough to cast another spell. This one was directly targeted at Ollom, meant to kill the Dwarven King outright. Ollom didn't even falter. He had dismissed the power of the spell with pure will power.

Krignar and Jack had moved to either side of Charlie. Charlie quickly placed the C-4 in his pocket. Charlie nodded and they quickly threw him upward. It wasn't hard for Charlie to get a hold of the monstrous rock; the creature had just as many grooves and cracks as natural rock. Charlie had landed on the creature's huge chest but he decided it would be best if he climbed even higher. He felt Krignar's impacts as he hit the creature with his mighty hammer. Charlie placed the C-4 and with a prayer that he wouldn't be seriously injured in the fall, he jumped from the creature's body. He hit the ground in a roll the air once again knocked from him. Then he turned to watch.

The monster swung trying to get the Dwarf with the painful hammer away from it. It had no clue as to what Charlie had done it only registered the pain the Dwarf was still inflicting on it. The creature hit Krignar with a direct blow to the head sending Krignar to land unconscious a few feet away.

Jack grabbed Krignar and Charlie and began to pull. His injuries were throbbing darkness was beginning at the edges of his vision but he had to get them clear of the blast.

The blast was deafening. Huge chunks of rock were sent flying into the air. Suddenly Charlie, Jack, and Krignar were flying. Jack thought he felt the impact of one of those flying rocks before everything went black. Charlie vaguely felt the same thing before his world too went dark. The three of them landed unmoving piled in a heap of tangled limbs.

To the few who remain conscious and had already been deafened by the blast of the C-4 the massive cracking sound that soon filled the air seemed miniscule in comparison. Gorin trembled in fear at that sound for the Dwarven army had broken threw the wall.

Rurik was the first threw the opening and already he was calling on the divine powers of his Deity. Green rays sprang forth from Rurik's fingertips covering Gorin in a shimmering emerald field.

The field wasn't painful but Gorin knew immediately what Rurik had done to him. Suddenly his plan to escape via a teleport spell was useless. The emerald field would prevent any attempts to leave this place threw magical means. Gorin knew he was about to die so he made the decision that he would not be the only one.

Ollom didn't move fast enough, the fireball hit him full force. He hit the ground hard unmoving. The effect of Ollom's fall was wide spread. Every Dwarf close enough charged and every one that was lucky enough to be close enough to make an attack did. The wizard was dead before he hit the ground.

Daniel found Jack and Charlie a short time latter. They both had regained consciousness and their injuries had been wrapped. The both leaned against part of the courtyard wall sitting side by side overlooking the effects of the battle. They watched the many clerics working over Ollom and Rask the most severely injured in the battle.

"You guys look like hell," Daniel said in greeting looking worried by the extent of their injuries.

Charlie started giggling quickly grasping his chest as the pain flared up again. Jack couldn't help it he stared laughing as well. That only worried Daniel more.

Jack was a mess. One whole side of his head was covered in blood running down to soak his shirt. His right leg was also a mess, he was missing his pant leg from the knee down, and the bandages part of the leg was wrapped in were already soaked. He also had many other smaller injuries but they didn't seem to be that bad.

Charlie didn't look much better, just looking at him it could be seen that he was in obvious pain. His breathing was the most worrisome. Even before his giggling fit Charlie's breaths seemed labored and Daniel was worried about internal injuries.

"I need to get you guys back to the SGC," Daniel told them. He had already found out that the Dwarfs were simply running out of their healing power with all the Dwarfs and Human refugees they had healed. Now they needed all the healing powers they had left to heal their King.

"Janet's gunna be mad," Charlie, giggled out.

"And she's got needles," Jack, whined out in between giggles.

Daniel was now really worried about their heath and the prospect of getting them both back to the SGC seemed a daunting one. Tomek seemed to notice his worry and he made his way over to them.

"I've got horses for you. They've been fitted with special shoes, they'll get you to the Gate clearing in about an hour," Tomek told Daniel well aware he was going to need all the help he could get to get the two injured men back to the SGC.

"Thanks Tomek," Daniel replied. "We better head out know."

"I'll go with ye," Tomek added as he helped Charlie to his feet, Charlie swayed, but kept his footing.

Daniel helped Jack up, barely managing to catch his friend as Jack's injured leg gave way.

Tomek had found two of the biggest horses in the city so they doubled up, Tomek with Charlie and Daniel with Jack. They rode that way without incident only the occasional joke from Jack or Charlie, jokes that sent both father and son of on another giggling spree but left both Tomek and Daniel greatly confused.

They were almost in sight of the gate when Charlie's injuries got the best of him. Tomek barely managed to catch Charlie as he collapsed almost right off of the horse.

"Damn ye Charlie. Why didn't ye say something," Tomek grumbled worried for his friend, when he had caught Charlie he felt where part of his chest was caved in. Blood was trickling out of the corner of his mouth.

Jack wasn't doing much better. Daniel had to yell at him every few minutes just to get him to open his eyes. When Charlie fell into unconsciousness Jack figured it was all right for him to follow suit. Daniel made a quick grab for his friend catching him before he could fall.

"This can't be good," Daniel, mumbled speeding up his horse.

"I hate to agree but yer right," Tomek replied speeding up his own horse.

Daniel dialed the gate and quickly sent threw their code. Tomek had already tied up the horses and had Jack's unconscious form in his arms. Daniel raced over and picked up Charlie.

"Thanks for coming," Daniel told Tomek as they both stepped into the gate.

"We need a medical team, now!" Daniel shouted out his words as he laid Charlie down on the ramp, Tomek followed suit with Jack.

General Hammond was their side asking what had happened. Tomek began explaining the battle so Daniel could stay by their injured friends. Daniel stayed at their side even through the mad dash toward the infirmary. That's where he had to step aside as medical personal swarmed around Jack and Charlie.


	21. Chapter 21

_Once again that you all for your reviews! They really help. Sorry for the late update. My computer is down again. The motherboard's fried so I don't know when I'll be able to post the next Chapter it's hard to tell when I'll have time to use this one. Well anyway hope you enjoy this chapter and please review!_

Sam was trying to put Sarah down for a nap. It was proving to be a difficult process, the toddler simply was unwilling to admit that she was tired. Sam knew it was partly her own fault. They had just finished remodeling Sarah's room and Sarah felt it would be a much better idea to play in her new room than to sleep. Sam sighed, it didn't sound like Teal'c was doing much better with the boys and the sounds coming from down the hall just made her job harder. Sam wasn't one to give up and she wasn't going to lose to a two year old. An hour later Sam and Teal'c met in the living room where they both collapsed onto the couch.

"I never dreamed having kids would be this difficult," Sam mumbled stifling a yawn.

"It will get easier Major Carter," Teal'c reassured her.

"I really hope your right Teal'c," Sam replied.

"I assure you that it will. The children are merely testing their boundaries. They lived without the authority of a mother for years they simply are testing you," Teal'c explained.

"When did you become such an expert on children?" Sam asked with a grin.

"I do not claim to be an expert but I am a father," Teal'c replied.

They were interrupted by the phone ringing. Sam dove for the phone cursing under her breath. How could she have forgotten to turn the ringer off. She grabbed the phone after the third ring but the damage had already been done. She could already hear Sarah crying, the phone had startled her awake. It wouldn't take long until her cries woke up the boys. Teal'c quickly made his way to Sarah's room hoping he could quiet her before she woke the Trips.

It didn't take Teal'c long to put Sarah back to sleep. He was entering the living room to report his victory but the sight that greeted him stopped him short. Sam was huddled in the corner of the couch, her face pale and it looked like she was on the verge of crying. It didn't take a genius to figure out that something was terribly wrong.

"What has happened?" Teal'c questioned readying his mind for the worse.

"That was Daniel, the Colonel and Charlie have been rushed to the infirmary. Last he heard they were prepping one of them for surgery."

"I will watch the children," Teal'c was quick to offer. "You must go to the SGC."

Sam quickly composed herself, now was not the time to fall apart, "No, we're both going. Daniel said General Hammond has personally volunteered to watch the kids if he can't find anyone else."

The drive to the mountain was made in silence. The kids had quickly fallen back asleep once the car had started moving and both Sam and Teal'c were lost in their own thoughts. They were making good time until at the first gate instead of just being waved through like they normally would have been they were stopped.

A young Sergeant came up to their window, "I'm sorry Major I have to run you through the system. We had to elevate security because of Senator Kinsey's visit to NORAD."

"That's alright Sergeant just hurry," Replied Sam. After the Sergeant left Sam turned to Teal'c, "Senator Kinsey?"

"This is a disturbing revelation," Teal'c replied with a raised eyebrow.

The Sergeant was gone almost ten minutes and when he returned he didn't bring good news, "I'm sorry Major Carter but your clearance has been revoked. I cannot let you proceed."

"What?" Sam demanded. "There must be some mistake."

"That's what I thought Major, but every time I ran it the results were the same," Replied the Sergeant.

"What about Teal'c," Sam asked her anger rising.

"His checks passed," Replied the Sergeant.

"What about O'Neill and Daniel Jackson?" Teal'c questioned.

"But they're not with you," Replied the confused Sergeant.

Curious about where Teal'c's idea was going Sam added, "Can you check their clearance. It might shed some light on what's going on."

"Yes, ma'am," Replied the Sergeant. He was back a few minutes later with more puzzling news, "Colonel O'Niell's clearance was also denied."

"What of Daniel Jackson?" Teal'c prompted.

"No sir. Dr. Jackson's clearance is fine."

"Can we talk to General Hammond?" Teal'c asked. "It is imperative that we get into the mountain."

"I don't see a problem with that sir, go right ahead."

It was Sam that made the call. It didn't take long for the General to demand to talk to the Sergeant. Sam was sure that the Sergeant could have heard everything the General said even without the phone.

"Major, I have been authorized to give you a temporary visitors pass until your clearance has been restored per General Hammond's orders. You're free to go ma'am."

General Hammond met them at the elevator, "I wanted to catch you before you went to the infirmary. SG-2 is on their way to watch the kids."

"What's going on sir?" Sam asked.

"You and Colonel O'Neill are being court-martialed," Replied General Hammond.

"What?" Sam exploded.

"This is the first that I have heard of any court-martial. I haven't even been able to tell what the charges are. I bet Senator Kinsey's surprise visit should send some light on the situation. As far as Colonel O'Neill and Charlie are concerned I haven't heard anything knew. You two head to the infirmary, I'll watch the kids until SG-2 get here. I'll let you know if I learn anything else. I expect you to do the same."

"Yes Sir."

Daniel and Tomek met them at the door to the infirmary.

"How are they?" Sam asked.

Daniel sighed and ran a tired hand across his face before he replied, "Janet kicked us out so she could get Charlie settled in, he just came out of surgery."

"Is he going to be alright?" Sam's voice was worried.

"Charlie's tuff, he'll make it," Tomek's voice held no doubts.

"What of O'Neill?" Teal'c questioned.

"Jack was shot twice with his own gun," Replied Daniel.

"Actually the bullets bounced off the elemental and hit him," Tomek added.

"What?" Sam demanded. "How bad?"

"One hit him below the knee on the right leg, luckily it didn't break the leg. The second one wasn't so lucky. It hit him in the head, thankfully the bullet didn't penetrate the skull, but we did detect a small linear fracture. We're monitoring him for increased intracranial pressure, but so far it looks good," Janet was the one that replied as she walked up to the group. Only once she reached them did Janet let the doctor part of her slip and the friend part emerge. "He's gunna be fine guys. It'll take some time but he'll be awake and driving my nurses crazy in no time."

They all smiled at that but they quickly faded as the conversation turned to Charlie.

"Charlie's injuries were a lot more severe. He suffered massive blunt trauma to his chest. We had to surgically repair the ribs and we'll need to keep him on the ventilator for at least forty-eight hours. We've got him on a continuous epidural infusion of morphine to control the pain. One he wakes up we'll switch him to a patient controlled administration. He's not out of the woods yet but as long as there's no major complications he should make a complete recovery."

"Can we see them?" Sam was quick to ask.

"Follow me," Relied Janet as she led the group through the infirmary. "I can't let you stay long though, both Colonel O'Neill and Charlie need their rest."

"I thought they were unconscious," Replied Tomek.

"We wont take to long Janet," Daniel added. "Tomek and I still have a debriefing with General Hammond."

"I will accompany them," Teal'c added.

Convincing Janet to let her stay really hadn't been all that difficult. Sam sat between Jack and Charlie's hospital beds trying to ignore all the machines that were working to keep both men alive while she silently wished they would wake up. She felt selfish for it knowing that they needed their rest but she knew she would continue to worry until they woke up.

Jack was the first to grant her wish as he groaned and slowly opened his eyes only to slam them shut.

"Jack?" Sam asked her voice holding a hint of panic.

"Sam," Jack replied in a voice that was more of a groan. "Could you keep your voice down a bit. It feels like I split my head open."

"Well Colonel that's perfectly normal for someone in your condition," Janet replied as she walked in and checked his chart. "You did fracture your skull."

"Doesn't feel as bad as it did last time," Jack mumbled once he managed to keep his eyes open.

Suddenly his eyes flew open his pain suddenly pushed to the background. Only Sam's quick action kept him from sitting up. "Charlie! Is Charlie ok?"

A muffled groan followed by a muffled chocking gag was the response from the next bed as Charlie's frightened brain tried to fight the breathing tube.

Janet was by his side in a flash, "Charlie, calm down and just breath. Don't fight it, we had to put a tube in so you could breath."

"Is he ok?" Jack and Sam asked.

Janet ignored them for the first few panicky seconds it took for her patient to calm down and let the ventilator do its work then she replied, "He's ok." She then turned her attention back to Charlie, "Alright Charlie blink twice if you need more pain meds or once if you don't."

Janet was far from surprised when Charlie blinked only once.

"How come you didn't ask me," Jack whined out giving Janet a hard time even though he would have said no.

Janet turned to Jack, "Because you don't have a choice. You're obviously it a lot of pain."

Jack could only groan.


	22. Chapter 22

_Once again thanks for everyone's reviews. Sorry about the short chapter. I'm not really sure where this story is headed at the moment and I've got a case of writer's block. I'll still write whenever I can. Just bare with me. Please review and if you got any ideas feel free to let me know they might help. Thanks._

Charlie had never been so uncomfortable in his entire life, well ok maybe he had been this uncomfortable before but that had been a long time ago. He still had the breathing tube in which while necessary still sucked and the pain meds well they were nice but they made him feel all weird and that was very uncomfortable. He couldn't even talk. His only way of conversing with anyone was through writing and blinking.

"Charlie?" Janet looked worried she had called his name a few times.

'What' Charlie wrote.

"Are you all right?" Janet still looked worried and so did Jack and Sam.

'Sorry. Due to intense mind fog, all my thoughts have been grounded' Charlie replied aggravated at how long it took to write out a single sentence.

Janet smiled at him, "That probably the pain meds. I'll lower your dose but if I see any signs that your in a lot of pain I'm raising them again."

"When can he get the tube out doc?" Jack asked causing Charlie to send him a look of gratitude, he had been starting to write that.

"As long as everything looks good we'll take it out tonight," Janet replied.

'SWEET!' Charlie replied.

* * *

**The next morning**

Breakfast found Charlie and Jack alone in their room in the infirmary. They weren't surprised to be alone, they were both bored which led to aggravation which led to them pissing off anyone within a ten-foot radius. They both understood why they couldn't leave the infirmary and the fact that their injuries were going to take quite a while longer to heal, but that still didn't change the fact that the infirmary was boring and well their food sucked.

Oatmeal, toast, and milk not exactly the meal either one of them would have chosen for breakfast. Not only was their food unappetizing to both men Charlie was sure that the Trips could have done a better job cooking it.

It was obvious that Jack thought along the same lines as he examined his very burnt toast and said, "Why do toasters always have a setting on them that burns your toast to a horrible crisp no one will eat?"

Charlie's response was interrupted by Daniel's arrival. "Hi Jack, Charlie."

"Daniel," Jack greeted.

"Hey Daniel would you eat this?" Charlie asked showing Daniel his breakfast.

"Um, no," Daniel replied suddenly looking nervous, there was a reason everyone had been avoiding this room after all.

"Then you wouldn't let your friends be forced to eat it would you Danny-boy?" Jack asked a pleading look on his face.

"I hate to run but I got this translation to um you know translate. Very important stuff could explain the mysterious toast burning ritual." Daniel replied as he started backing out of the room.

"Come on Daniel it's not like we're asking you to break us out. We just want you to get us some real food out of the commissary," Charlie pleaded their case.

"Or McDonalds." Jack couldn't help but add.

"Maybe I'll just ask Janet if you can have something else," Daniel replied in the doorway now.

"Remember Daniel, it's easier to get forgiveness than permission," Called out Charlie as Daniel ducked out of the room. Then he turned to Jack, "You think he'll do it?"

"Doubtful," Replied Jack and once again the room fell into silence. It only lasted a few minutes before Jack couldn't take it anymore, "So Charlie, any girlfriends?"

"I almost had a psychic girlfriend," Replied Charlie.

"Really?" Asked Jack trying to figure out if Charlie was being serious.

"Yeah, but she left me before we met," Replied Charlie with a smirk.

"You know Charlie, I like you. You remind me of when I was young and stupid," Replied Jack.

"Gee I like you too dad. People say I have bad taste, but I like you."

* * *

Senator Kinsey was not a happy man. His surprise visit to the SGC had been delayed because of bad weather. He grinned though as he though about the reasons for his visit. With Colonel O'Neill and Major Carter facing a Court-Martial for fraternization SG-1 would be disbanded. General Hammond would be forced to retire or face his own Court-Martial for his part in the cover up and then the SGC would be his. He had already made some suggestions on who the new commander should be.

* * *

Elsewhere on the mountain a call was answered. The voice on the line said, "He just got on the elevator, sir. SG-4 reports their ready sir."

"Thank you Lieutenant," Replied General Hammond. After he hung up he turned to Sergeant Walter Davis, "Sergeant I think it's time to run a drill. Make it a foothold situation. SG-4 has been taken over by an unknown enemy force. I'll be in the infirmary."

"Were you taken out by the enemy sir?" Davis questioned.

"Good idea Sergeant, run with it."

* * *

Kinsey was still grinning when he stepped off the elevator. It didn't last very long, within seconds he was surrounded by the armed men of SG-2, Daniel, Teal'c, and Tomek were watching the kids.

"Sorry Senator, you'll have to come with us the SGC just entered lockdown in response to a Foothold situation," Explained Ferretti.  
Kinsey face paled, then turned red with embarrassment, then it paled again when he thought of the danger he was in, and then finally it turned red again this time in anger, "This just proves might point, the Stargate is dangerous this would have never happened if it would have been shut down like I wanted."

"Of course the world would have been destroyed or we'd be slaves, but your right this wouldn't have happened," Replied Ferretti. "Stay close we have to manually set the self-destruct."

"Your going to blow up the mountain?" Demanded Kinsey.

"If we have to," Replied Ferretti with a grin. "We might have to this time. They've already taken out Hammond, SG-1, and SG-6 though 12."

Ferretti could barely contain his laughter when Kinsey paled again.


	23. Chapter 23

_Again thank everyone for their reviews. We really appreciate them. If you have any ideas or something you would like to see happen just let us know and we'll try to get it in there. Thanks again and we hope you enjoy._

"Is there anything else I can do for you Charlie?" The nurse asked as she made some notations on Charlie's chart.

Jack tried not to groan from his position in the next bed. He was bored out of his mind and was getting tired of his son flirting with the nurses.

Charlie didn't respond he just gave the nurse a slight smile before he looked down at his hands. Jack was surprised with how quickly Charlie could go back to looking like a innocent little boy.

"Charlie, look at me," The nurse asked moving closer to Charlie and reaching out to hold his hand. "Are you in any pain?"

"A little," Charlie mumbled out. "Mostly just bored."

"Maybe I can get someone to move a TV in here for you," The nurse replied smiling when she got a slight grin out of Charlie.

"Could ye really, I haven't watched TV in years," Charlie's voice was quiet but it held an excited hint to it.

She smiled at him, "Maybe I can convince someone to get you a play station. My son is just a few years younger than you and he loves it."

"Could my dad play too?" Charlie asked.

"I'm sure he could Charlie. I'll go see what I can find just call if you need something," The nurse replied before she left leaving Charlie and Jack alone.

Charlie broke into a grin as soon as she left the room, "I believe ye owe me forty bucks."

"The bet was for twenty and besides you cheated," Replied Jack he really hadn't expected Charlie to convince the nurse to get them a TV that fast.

"Twenty for the TV, it'll cost ye an extra twenty to play the play station and I didn't cheat," Replied Charlie with a grin maybe he had exaggerated a bit but nothing he had said to the nurse had been a lie.

"You coned her," Jack replied.

"Ye're acting like I convinced her to break the law," Charlie replied.

Suddenly alarms sounded throughout the entire base causing Jack to glare at Charlie.

"Oh come on, ye really don't think she's responsible for all of those alarms?" Demanded Charlie as he glared at Jack.

"Quiet," Jack demanded.

"Ye don't have to snap," Charlie snapped back.

"Charlie," Jack replied his voice commanding.

"Alright, shutting up now," Charlie replied falling silent as he tried to figure out what was going on.

They managed to catch the words SG-4, Foothold, lockdown, Hammond's down, self-destruct.

Jack flinched inwardly at the sudden change in his son. Suddenly he was all business, the innocence Charlie had displayed earlier was gone in a blink of an eye. His face hardened and a trace of fear appeared in his eyes. Suddenly he was moving his IV the first thing to be discarded. The kids, that was the only thing both Charlie and Jack were thinking of. Within minutes they were both standing a little unsteadily on their feet.

"You up for this?" Jack asked his son as he took in their injuries.

"Yeah, are ye?" Charlie was looking at Jack's injured leg.

"I'm good," Replied Jack.

Charlie was moving for the door, "We're for needin' weapons."

Jack followed limping slightly, "Clothes wouldn't be a bad idea either."

Charlie looked down as if noticing for the first time that he was only wearing a pair of sleeping pants. He looked back at Jack grinning when he noticed that his dad was only wearing only boxers and a shirt, "Yeah, clothes would be a good."

* * *

General Hammond made his way quickly through the SGC on his way to the infirmary. The drill was fully underway and he had just received radio confirmation that SG-2 had diverted Senator Kinsey and were keeping him occupied. General Hammond knew that there would be consequences for this drill Kinsey would want to have him punished for his actions. He might get away with it though. Sure it was an unplanned drill but what better way to keep any base in top condition than to run unplanned drills. Battle readiness was the reason he would claim the drill was run for. That however wasn't the truth, the truth was he just needed to by a little time, to give SG-1 as much information about what Kinsey was trying to do. Hammond stopped short when he reached the room where just minutes ago his second-in-command and his son had been recovering from life-threatening injuries. This was bad, how could he have been so stupid. He should have personally made sure that Jack knew about the drill. He never should have withheld important information from someone crazy enough to act without it.

"Why wasn't Colonel O'Neill informed of the drill?" General Hammond snapped.

"We were going to tell him sir, but by the time we got here he was already gone," Replied a nearby nurse still holding the play station she had brought for Charlie.

"Get SG-1 together and have them meet me in the briefing room, tell them to bring the kids," General Hammond told a nearby airman.

"Yes, Sir," Replied the airman. "Sir?"

"Yes, airman?" The General asked.

"What about the drill sir?" The airman asked.

"Keep it running. I'll cancel it when it's time," Replied Hammond as he turned to leave the infirmary.

* * *

Sam, Daniel, and Teal'c all sat around the briefing room table. They had already heard about Jack and Charlie's escape from the infirmary and they were all wondering why the drill hadn't been canceled so they could find the injured men.

Tomek had joined them in the briefing room and he sat playing with the kids in the corner. Sarah seemed to be enjoying herself but the Trips seemed to know something was wrong. They stayed close together almost touching and seemed to be having a silent conversation with themselves.

"At ease people," General Hammond ordered as he walked in before any of them could come to attention.

"General, shouldn't we be trying to find Jack and Charlie?" Demanded Daniel coming to his feet.

"Dr. Jackson please sit down. I assure you we have teams looking for them but right now I have information I need to share with you," Replied General Hammond understanding the team's anger and confusion, he would have felt the same way in their position.

"The drill was to stall Kinsey," Replied Sam, it was more of a statement that a question.

"Yes, I've managed to find out more about this court-martial. The first issue was Colonel O'Neill and Major Carter buying a house together," Explained the General.

"That's why we bought the house together, sir, as a team," Sam replied she had been worried about that.

"I know, unfortunately it's his other claims that make that an issue," Replied General Hammond.

"The kids?" Daniel guessed it was the only thing that made sense.

"Kinsey is trying to claim that you, Major and Colonel O'Neill have had an ongoing relationship sense the start of this program and have just left your children off world," Explained Hammond.

"But that's impossible, sir," Carter was quick to reply.

"I think everyone would have noticed if Sam was pregnant," Daniel added.

"Indeed," Teal'c agreed. "What is his explanation of Charlie O'Neill?"

"It seems he hasn't learned about Charlie yet," Replied Hammond. "It gets more disturbing people. The NID has requested permission to examine the children if we can prove that their from an alternate reality."

"WHAT!" Sam and Daniel's cry exploded throughout the briefing room and while Teal'c didn't join in their call anyone who knew him could tell that his anger was building.

"So if we don't prove their from an alternate reality Sam and Jack get court-martialed but if we prove they are from an alternate reality then the NID wants to take them? So what are we suppose to do?" Demanded Daniel.

"I don't even know if it's possible to prove if they're from an alternate reality," Sam added.

"That's where I have some good news. I talked to the president. I explained the situation to him and called in a few favors. Your court-martials have been dropped and he gave you a dispensation," General Hammond replied.

"A dispensation? You mean that they can," Daniel started.

"Yes Daniel, that law no longer applies to them," Replied Hammond.

"Did you here that Sam?" Daniel asked his voice excited.

"Yeah that great," Replied Sam but her focus was no longer on the conversation.

"Major Carter are you well?" Teal'c asked.

"Yeah I'm fine Teal'c. It's just that, well I was wondering if," Sam replied not knowing how to voice her thoughts, thoughts that she didn't want to believe could be true. "Torq could you come here please?"

Torq raced over when he heard his name, "Are ye to look for dad? I can help ye."

"Torq I promise we'll find your dad, but first do you remember the story of how we named you?" Sam asked as she pulled Torq up onto her lap.

"Yep," Torq replied nodding his head, that was a story he would never forget.

"Do you think you could tell us?" Sam asked.

"Ye 'idin't forget did ye?" Torq's voice was hurt.

"No Torq, we didn't forget. We just want to hear you tell it," Sam replied trying to comfort her son.

"When me and me bruders was inside me mommy I was still th' bestest hider 'ver. I hided behind Car and JD so dat no one knew dat I was there. I was so wittle dat I gots weally sick. Dats when th' bad men took me. Dey made it wook wike I died. Ye didn't beweve it though. Pete saw them take me so he followed 'em. Daddy called Thor. Thor founded us when Pete was taking out th' bad guys. Thor beamed us back to th' infirmary and Aunt Janet made me better," Torq explained.

"Do you know who the bad men were?" General Hammond asked.

"Yep," Torq nodded. "Dey were from th' NID."

* * *

"Are. Ye. Alright?" Charlie asked his breath coming in gasps.

"Yeah," Jack replied leaning against a wall. "Just got a little dizzy."

Without warning Charlie yanked his father into a nearby office and quickly closed the door, "I heard something."

"Relax, it's SG-2," Replied Jack peeking out of the door.

"What the hell," Jack snapped jumping back from the door. Charlie barely managed to catch him before he fell.

"What?" Charlie demanded managing to hold Jack steady as he moved to look out the door. "What is Kinsey doing here?"

"Most likely for the court-martial," Replied Jack moving back to the door.

"What if he's been compromised?" Charlie asked stepping back into the office with an evil glint in his eyes.

"It looks like SG-2 has him in custody," Replied Jack following his son back into the room.

It only took Charlie a minute to make a decision. "Jack," Charlie called out to get his father's attention.

"Yeah?" Jack asked trying to figure out what was going on with Charlie, he hardly ever called him Jack anymore.

"Ye need to find the kids," Charlie replied.

"Ya think," Jack replied. "I thought we had already established that."

For once Charlie didn't make a sarcastic come back of his own instead he just replied, "Ye need to find the kids while I make sure that the good senator hasn't been compromised."

"We shouldn't split up," Jack quickly replied.

"Ye're right," Charlie agreed.

"Good," Jack replied surprised that it had been that easy.

"But we're going to anyway," Charlie replied already moving towards the door.

"Charlie!" Jack demanded.

"What?" Charlie snapped halfway through the door.

"Don't kill him unless you have too," Replied Jack before he mumbled, "I can't believe I just said that."

"Don't ye worry," Replied Charlie as he moved into the hall.

"Wait, Charlie," Jack called out moving to the door.

Charlie sighed, "What now?"

"Just, be careful," Replied Jack.

"Um yeah, ye too," Said Charlie as he looked back to grin at Jack.

Jack watched until Charlie disappeared before he sighed and turned in the other direction.


	24. Chapter 24

_Better late then never right? Well hope you enjoy! Once again thanks for all of your reviews!_

* * *

Colonel Jack O'Neill could have cared less about stealth as he made his way through the halls of the SGC. He was trying to move as fast as he possibly could and well that tended to cause noise. Not that he was moving very fast, his injured leg was throbbing with every step radiating pain threw his entire body. His head of course wouldn't be left out and the constant headache was just another reminder that he shouldn't be moving yet. His kids were in trouble though and he would go threw hell to do anything to help them. So he pushed the pain to the back of his mind and kept walking.

* * *

Heading the opposite direction of his father Charlie silently made his way through the halls. He was still trying to come up with a plan of action. It was hard to think though, every breath he took ignited a fire in his chest. The pain was draining; he was already beginning to feel the exhaustion creeping into his legs. He had to continue though, when he had seen Kinsey he had freaked big time. That weasel's name had come up during the investigation into Torq's kidnapping. Of course nothing had ever been proven. Jack and Teal'c had taken care of the problem then, he would take care of it now. Of course he had no way of knowing if this reality's Kinsey was anything like the one back in his own reality, but at the moment it really didn't matter.

It didn't take Charlie long to catch up with SG-2. He shadowed them trying to decide what to do. He didn't want to hurt SG-2 if they hadn't been compromised; after all he considered them all to be friends. Finally he did the only thing he could think off.

"Hey Ferrettii, what's up?" Charlie called as he walked up from behind him.

Suddenly he had four P90s pointed his way. Charlie didn't think he just dived rolling for the nearest cover he could find. He was surprised when bullets didn't follow his path. He sat there behind the cover of a supply cart his breath coming in ragged gasps as he tried to come up with his next plan of action. Only one thought came to mind though, battle was much easier without adding guns into the mix.

"Who the hell was that?" The question came from Kinsey.

"Charlie?" Ferrettii called out. "What the hell are you doing out of the infirmary kid?"

"Foothold," Charlie called out.

Ferrettii looked at Kinsey debating with himself. He had orders not to inform the Senator of the drill until the General told him to do so, but Charlie's involvement wasn't planned. Now he had the kid's health to consider and Ferrettii knew that there was no way that Charlie should be running around the SGC in his current condition.

"Charlie, it's just a drill," Ferretti called out.

"What!" Kinsey demanded his voice almost a high pitched yelp.

Charlie who had finally calmed his breathing stepped out into the hall, "How do I know you haven't been compromised?"

Kinsey was now looking at SG-2 with a slight bit of fear in his eyes but his question was directed at Charlie, "You think they've been compromised?"

"Could have been," Charlie replied glaring at Kinsey.

"What about you? How do we know that you haven't been compromised?" Kinsey asked.

"Come on Charlie! This is ridiculous. We're running a drill, that's all," Ferrettii tried to explain.

"I'm not the one claiming this is a drill," Charlie replied. "Besides what a better hostage than a United States Senator."

Kinsey was baking away from SG-2 now moving toward Charlie, his back to him. Charlie raised his zat and mouthed to Ferretti, 'I believe you, but I'm going to hurt him.'

Ferretti didn't have to guess who 'him' was and he knew that he couldn't let that happen, "Charlie! Don't!"

It was too late; Charlie aimed and fired the Zat. The ceiling overhead exploded in sparks and then the lights went out.

"Well that was interesting"

"Don't even start with me right now," Ferretti mumbled as he pulled out his flash light.

No surprise Charlie and Kinsey were gone.

* * *

Attention all base personal the drill has been canceled! I say again the drill has been canceled!

Incoming wormhole! This is not a drill! Incoming wormhole! This is not a drill!

* * *

Kinsey's eyes widened at the message, "So it was a drill?"

"Maybe," Charlie replied as he led the Senator into a nearby office. "Maybe not."

"What?" Kinsey demanded.

"Well, it could be a drill or the invaders might be using the drill as a cover. Calling it off only to lure us out into the open," Charlie replied. "But don't worry about that you have a more immediate threat to deal with right now."

"What threat," Kinsey replied searching the room with his eyes as if he expected every shadow to leap out and attack him.

"Like me," Charlie replied the Zat in his hand now pointing at Kinsey.

"Who are you? What are you doing?" Demanded Kinsey.

"I'm Charlie O'Neill and you need to learn why no one messes with the O'Neills'," Growled Charlie.

* * *

Jack stopped in his tracks when he heard those words. This was a drill? If that was true why hadn't he been informed? He needed answers and he wanted to know who was coming through the gate. He started walking, well limping again this time with a clear destination in mind. He was heading for the control room where he hoped he would find his answers.

* * *

Charlie wasn't stupid; he wasn't going to kill Kinsey even though the temptation to do so was nearly overwhelming. He knew that there would be no way to get away with it and Kinsey just wasn't worth the punishment he would be forced to face, but Kinsey didn't need to know that. Charlie had a plan though, if he could just scare Kinsey enough he could make the senator leave his family alone and hopefully if he scared him enough Kinsey would leave him alone too. Charlie wasn't sure if it would work, but he was going to give it a try.

"Alright Kinsey, you and me, we're gunna make a deal," Charlie began advancing on Kinsey with every word. "You are going to leave my family, my friends and me alone or I'm gunna give you a nice one way trip through the stargate."

"You're threatening me? I'll have you court-martialed," Kinsey replied even as he backpedaled away from Charlie.

Charlie gave him a feral grin, "You can't, I'm not military."

"Then I'll have you arrested," Kinsey replied finally running out of room to back up as he ran into the wall.

"How ye gunna be doin that? Everyone thinks Charlie O'Neill is dead," Charlie replied.

"Then no one would miss you," Kinsey replied trying to get some ground back.

"Just think about that, right now you only have me after ye, do ye really want the entire SGC and maybe even some of our allies knocking on your door," Demanded Charlie slamming Kinsey into the wall. "Plus that goes both ways, how are they going to charge a dead man with murder."

Kinsey didn't have a response to that so Charlie continued his voice a low growl, "So if ye kill me your going to have to deal with a lot of very pissed off people and if ye mess with anyone else I'll personally introduce you to a system lord or two and if I don't think that's enough I'll show you a real demon."

"I'll drop the court-martial," Kinsey replied.

Charlie growled punching Kinsey with the hand that still held the zat gun.

"I'll leave the kids alone, I'll leave you all alone," Kinsey added his voice almost a whimper.

"Good, but let me introduce you to just a little bit of the pain that you'll feel if ye mess with me friends or me family again," Charlie replied before taking a step back from Kinsey and zating him.

It was at that moment that SG-2 found them. With only a split second to act and the assumption that Charlie was going to kill the senator Feretti fired his own zat gun hitting Charlie.

* * *

Jack was almost to the control room when he ran in to Daniel, literally. Jack had been going as fast as his injured leg would let him go and Daniel was in a hurry to find his missing friends. They both fell in a tangled heap

"Jack, are you OK?" Daniel Questioned as he helped his friend get to his feet.

"I'm fine. Where are the kids?" Jack quickly replied still worried about his kids even though he had heard that the foothold was just a drill.

"They're in the briefing room with Teal'c and Sam's in the gate room. Jacob just gated in," Daniel replied.

"Jacob is here?" Jack questioned, they hadn't told Jacob about the kids yet and Jack wasn't expecting it to go well.

"Yeah," Daniel replied before asking, "Where's Charlie?"

"Um, well there's a slight problem. Charlie's making sure Kinsey wasn't compromised," Jack replied.

"But it was a drill," Daniel replied sounding shocked.

"We didn't know that at the time, but now we need to find him before he does something stupid," Jack replied.

Daniel looked at Jack trying to figure out exactly how injured his friend was, "I'll find Charlie, but you need to get back to the infirmary."

Before Jack could protest Daniel added, "If you don't want to go to the infirmary you could always stay here and talk to Jacob about how many children you have with his daughter."

"You're evil Daniel," Jack growled.

"I know," Daniel replied. "I'll find Charlie and meet you in the infirmary.

"Don't take to long," Jack replied as he turned and started limping his way to the infirmary.

"You want me to get you a wheelchair?" Daniel couldn't help but ask.

"Bite me, Daniel," Jack replied without even looking back.


	25. Chapter 25

_Thanks for all of your reviews! A special thanks to Queen Tigeress for her idea, we hope you like how we used it. Anyway here is Chapter 25 hope you enjoy!_

Jack was growing more and more frustrated with every passing minute. His head was pounding, his leg was throbbing, and Janet had just finished giving him a lecture. It really hadn't been that bad of a lecture after all Janet knew full well why they had left and if the foothold had been real and not a drill their escape from the infirmary might have been a real asset to the safety of the base and everyone in it.

The lecture really wasn't the problem though and Jack wasn't really all that concerned about the pain he was in, that was one thing he had learned about getting injured it tended to hurt. He had learned how to ignore it, well ignore it just enough to do what needed to be done. The problem was Charlie still wasn't back. He was beginning to get worried. He wanted nothing more than to get out of bed and go find his son himself. He couldn't get out of bed though Janet hadn't taken her eyes off of him since he had limped back into the infirmary. He had even tried telling her he had to go to the bathroom, she gave him a bedpan. He didn't use it, he really didn't have to go and she knew it. What he needed was a distraction, something good enough to divert her attention just long enough for him to escape.

Jack was still trying to come up with a good distraction when one presented itself for him. There was a sudden commotion at the door as a stretcher was wheeled in. Jack was quickly on his feet moving as fast as he could limp; his plan was to slip out the door without anyone seeing him. He didn't make it; he stopped still within the walls of the infirmary when he saw who was on that stretcher.

It was Kinsey.

It wasn't seeing Kinsey on the stretcher that worried him, well it was but not in the normal way one was worried by seeing someone in a stretcher. Normally they were worried because that person lying on the stretcher was injured, that wasn't the case with Jack. He was worried because he had a fairly good idea about who had done the injuring. If he was right, and boy was he sure he was that meant that his son was in trouble. Nothing surprising there after all O'Neill was synonymous with trouble, but normally they were also good at getting out of trouble. Jack just didn't see any plausible way for that to happen here. But then if one wanted what wasn't plausible to be made plausible there was one person to talk to, he had to find Carter.

Jack was about to do just that when a familiar voice caught his attention, "Charlie you should have gotten on the stretcher."

"I'm fine," Charlie's voice replied sounding a little out of it. "Ya know Lou I wasn't havin' no problems walking till ye shot me."

"First I'm not the one that shot you and second I'm sure you disserved it," Ferrettii replied as he led Charlie, who was somewhat unsteady on his feet into the infirmary.

"What happened?" Jack demanded.

"Oh, hi dad, Daniel said you were already here. Running from gramps are ya?" Charlie replied a grin on his face.

"Well Jack, ya see your son here was worried that me and my team had been compromised, I of course tried to explain to him that it was a drill. While we were arguing Kinsey kinda well, he freaked. He was of course unarmed and apparently felt he needed to arm himself. He went for my Zat which was pointed at Charlie who had one pointed at me. My Zat went off, Charlie's Zat went off and well here we are," Ferrettii replied grinning the whole time.

"I'm still not seeing how you didn't get hit," Charlie growled glaring at Ferrettii.

Jack was still trying to understand what exactly Ferrettii had told him but he was finding it increasingly hard to concentrate even though the pain in his head was surprisingly gone, come to think of it his leg wasn't throbbing anymore either. Suddenly the answer hit him. Janet had …

"What happened?" Janet demanded walking up behind Jack scaring the crap out of him.

Jack jumped, came down on his injured leg, which at that point chose to go AWAL. He pitched forward heading fast to the floor. His plummet was stopped short though as Sam came to his rescue catching him.

"See Carter, you don't even have to say anything," Jack mumbled not even trying to right himself.

"What?" Sam was confused and a little worried as she pulled Jack back upright.

"Just you being here make anything unplausible be plausible," Jack replied as if that explained everything, then he promptly passed out.

"Janet," Sam called out worried as she only managed to control his fall to the ground.

"He's fine Sam," Janet replied kneeling down and checking him over just to be sure. "I was beginning to think those pain meds were never going to kick in."

* * *

Jack knew he wasn't alone, he hadn't even opened his eyes yet but he was sure he was being watched. It was probably just Charlie, or maybe it was Janet. If it was Janet he and the good doctor were going to have a chat. He was still trying to figure out who it was when he felt a sharp poke on his head.

He opened his eyes ready to lace into the doc for drugging him, but Janet wasn't there. In fact as he looked around he was starting to feel very alone while at the same time he wished that he was. Jacob was the only one in sight and not only was he in sight he was close, to close for comfort.

"Hi Jake. I didn't realize you were in town," Jack said in way of greeting while thinking, _Alright Jack stay calm! He's only the father of the mother of most of your children._

"How you feeling Jack?" Jacob's voice was deadly calm and was followed by another sharp poke the cause of which made Jack's eyes widen.

"Not to bad. How bout you? How's Selmak?" Jack's voice was a little worried. _This is so bad! Well at least I'm in the infirmary. Yeah right he's gunna kill me!_

"Um, where's Carter?" Jack had to ask after all if she was around she'd save him.

"Carter? You mean Sam? My little Sammy, that you have four children with," Jacob didn't sound angry, yeah right.

"Yeah that would be the one," Jack replied looking around for any possible escape. _Bad, Bad, Bad! _"You're going to kill me now, aren't you?"

Jacob smirked, a truly evil sight, "Why Jack whatever gave you that idea?"

Jack did his best to swallow around the sudden lump in his throat, "Oh I don't know, just the P90 to my head. It kinda gave me that excellent idea," Jack replied. _OK how'd he get that in here? I am so a dead man!_

Jacob poked Jack with the barrel again, "What are your intentions toward my daughter?"

"Well, um intentions which um, nothing but honorable sir. But then we, me and Sam or um Sam and I never really discussed intentions," Jack somehow managed to mumble out.

"Are you going to marry her?" Jacob demanded poking Jack hard with the P90 one more time before he sat the gun down so it rested against his chair.

Feeling a little more comfortable without the direct presence of the gun Jack was about to reply in a somewhat civilized manor when they were interrupted.

"General, Colonel sorry to interrupt sirs, but I came to pick up my gun," It was a young Captain from SG-5.

"Of course Captain, but don't let Doctor Frasier see you with it in here," Jacob casually replied handing over the weapon.

"I know sir. Thanks for watching it, I didn't have time to put it up," The Captain replied.

"I understand son, just get it out of here before she catches you," Jacob replied.

"What was that about?" Jack asked after the captain had left.

"Don't change the subject on me O'Neill! I want to know if you're going to marry my daughter!" Jacob growled out.

"Well there's our careers to consider and we hadn't even talked about it," Jack was quick to reply. _Oh crap, the gun would've been faster, now he's just gunna kill me with his bare hands._

"Are you telling me my grandchildren are bastards?"

"Well no, I mean the other us were married but then we never were so um maybe."

"Are you saying you don't want to marry my daughter?"

"No!"

"So you're going to?"

"Well, there's our um I could retire."

"Do you love her?"

"Duh, I mean yeah."

"And the kids?"

"Of course."

"So when we're you going to tell me you and Sammy made me a grandfather?" Jacob asked a smile on his face.

"Soon, I mean we were gunna tell you its just that, well you can see things have been kinda crazy around here," Jack replied. _Wait he's smiling. _"You're not mad?"

"No, I'm not mad. Why would I be, I'm a grandfather again," Jacob replied. "But if you hurt her I will kill you."

"I'd kill myself."

"Good, now get your rest son, I'm going to go eat lunch with my grandchildren," Jacob replied as he got to his feet.


	26. Chapter 26

_Thanks for all the reviews. _

_Alright here it is. There is some language in this chapter but it shouldn't raise the raiting. Hope you all enjoy!! Review please!!_

* * *

"I'm tellin' ye I'm fine. I'm great, I'm fricken wonderful! Charlie's voice could be heard threw out the entire infirmary as Janet wheeled him back to his room. 

"Charlie you are not fine!" Janet yelled back just as loud.

Charlie sighed, "So what's the damage, doc?"

"Well, luckily you didn't re-damage your ribs," Janet replied. "But, I'm going to have to keep you a few more days."

"A few more days! Are your Crazy? Cause that's the direction I'm heading, I'm bored out of my mind," Charlie exclaimed.

"You could find something to do," Janet replied trying to calm the young O'Neill down.

"Like what?" Charlie asked.

"You could talk to your father," Janet replied with the first thing that came to mind.

"About what?" Charlie had to ask.

"Anything, tell him about yourself, I'm sure he'd listen," Janet replied.

Charlie raised an eyebrow before he replied, "In case you haven't noticed we don't exactly do the whole talking thing well."

"Just think about it," Janet replied as she rolled him back into the hospital room.

"Where'd you go?" Jack asked as soon as Charlie and Janet entered the room.

"The doc decided she needed to torture me some more," Charlie replied with a grin.

"We just did an X-ray of his ribs to make sure they were healing right," Janet replied shooting a mock glare at Charlie.

"Good news, I hope," Jack replied.

"Janet says I'm fine," Charlie replied trying and failing to keep the grin off his face.

"Very funny Charlie," Janet replied. "I'll see you two later and Charlie, think about what I said."

"I'll try," Charlie offered as Janet left the room.

"Try what?" Jack asked after Charlie had settled himself in his bed.

Charlie was silent for a while before he finally asked, "So you really want to know about my girlfriends?"

"You mean the psychic one?" Jack asked, trying to be funny.

Normally Charlie would have realized Jack was just joking, but just trying to 'talk' had put him on the defensive.

"I was just being sarcastic," Charlie replied.

"Really, cause I never would have guessed," Jack replied grinning.

"Yeah, I wonder where I picked that up from," Charlie growled.

"Charlie, calm down," Jack replied trying to figure out what he had done this time.

"Don't tell me what to do," Charlie snapped.

Jack had had enough, "Don't raise your voice to me."

"You know you're a real Jackass."

"Why you little…"

"Little what? Huh, Dad?" Charlie said cutting Jack off.

"You are so grounded," It was the only thing that Jack could think to say.

"Grounded?" The word exploded from Charlie as he jumped out of bed causing Jack to do the same. "Oh, that's real funny. You never could ground me before, what makes you think you can now?"

"Charlie," Jack growled.

"Come on dad, you have to actually be around to ground someone," Charlie snapped.

Silence.

"Alright, I'm sorry! I know saving the planet is a hell of a lot more important than spending time with your kids," Charlie was heading for the door.

"Charlie, wait," Jack called, the anger gone.

"No, I don't need this crap," Charlie replied heading threw the door.

"Charlie!" Jack called out, but it was no use Charlie was already gone.

Jack collapsed back onto his bed trying to figure out what exactly had gone wrong. What Charlie had said had hurt and while Jack was sure it was aimed at an alternate version of himself it still hurt, mostly because he could see the truth in it.

"Alright Charlie, this should keep you busy," Janet was saying as she walked into the room leafing threw a bunch of papers. She looked up when she received no response, "Where's Charlie?"

"He took off," Jack replied. Suddenly he shot up, "What you didn't see him?"

"What did you do?" Janet demanded.

"We have to find him," Jack replied quickly getting out of bed.

"No, you're staying in bed. Don't worry, we'll find him," Janet replied adding "again" under her breath.

Janet picked up the handset on the wall next to the door, "We have a security breach in the infirmary."

* * *

"We found him," Daniel was briefing Jack in his hospital room. 

"Where? Is he OK?" Jack demanded the worry evident in his words.

"He's at the cemetery," Daniel replied.

Before he could even add an explanation Jack cut in, "What? Is he Ok? How'd he get off base?"

"He's fine. He's just talking to himself," Daniel replied.

Jack looked concerned, "So he's crazy?"

Daniel realized how what he had said had sounded and quickly explained, "Sorry, He's at Charlie's grave. He's talking to, himself."

"Oh," Jack replied as he fell silent lost in his own thoughts.

"Jack? Are you OK?" Daniel's voice sounded worried.

"Yeah," Jack sighed. "How could I have been so stupid?"

Daniel didn't know what to say, but he was saved from answering from a voice at the door.

"Don't ye be beating yeself up over it. Charlie has always been one to turn to anger to avoid showin' his feelings. He's wantin' to get close to ye, don't ye doubt. He's just fears that he'll only loose ye again," King Ollom Hammersong explained as he walked into the room.

"King Hammersong, well met," Daniel said in greeting.

"What are you doing here?" Was the only greeting that Jack gave.

"Well met, Daniel, Jack," Ollom greeted. "I came to work on the treaty but it seems I can help in other ways."

* * *

Charlie was kneeling in front of a gravestone. 

His gravestone.

"Well this is strange," Charlie sighed as he ran his hand along the headstone. "I don't really try to make a habit of talking to myself, but I um I don't know what else to do. I screwed up back there, and not just in a little way. I shouldn't have said. It was just uncalled for."

Charlie sighed again running a hand through his hair, "I just don't know what I should do."

"I think you should try to talk to him again minus the O'Neill sarcasm," A voice from behind caused Charlie to jump to his feet and turned to face what his reflexes had considered a threat even thought the voice was familiar.

"Cassie?" Charlie's voice was shocked.

"Are you alright?" She sounded worried.

"Yeah, it's just well, you're not the same one," Charlie mumbled turning back to look at the headstone.

"No I'm not, but I'd like to get to know you and so does Jack, he's just, well he's Jack," Cassie replied moving to stand next to Charlie.

"You like him," Charlie said sitting down, more of a statement that a question.

"Yeah," Cassie replied.

"Still have a crush on him?" Charlie asked.

"No, well maybe a little, but I hear there's this guy that's a lot like him, and about my age," Cassie replied sitting down next to Charlie.

"Really?" Charlie's voice held a hint of humor.

"Yeah, heard he's real cute to," Cassie replied with a smile.

"We've had this conversation before," Charlie replied his smile turning sad.

"How'd it end?" Cassie asked.

"The conversation, not so good so were not gunna follow that path, but the rest, happy days. Lots of happy days," Charlie replied.

"What happened?" Cassie couldn't help but ask.

"You were visiting the Alpha site," Charlie replied looking down at his hands.

"Oh," Cassie replied taking Charlie's hand in hers.

"Yeah," Charlie sighed his hand tightening around Cassie's has he lifted his head up to look her in the eye. "I thank god every day that you were."

"You know they're looking for you right?" Cassie asked changing the subject.

Charlie smirked, "Yeah."

"So they sent you?" Charlie asked.

"Daniel thought I might be able to find you, apparently King Hammersong told him I was your girlfriend. General Hammond let Daniel explain the situation," Cassie replied.

"How'd you find me?" Was Charlie's next question.

"Who better to talk about your problems with then yourself, right?" Cassie replied.

Charlie turned to look at the headstone before he stood up, "I guess we should head back."

"Yeah," Cassie replied as Charlie helped her to her feet.

* * *

Janet was ready to call it a day. She had gotten Charlie set up in his own room, finished her rounds and was going to check on Jack before she could head home. As she walked into Jack's room she couldn't believe her eyes. Jack was gone! 

"I'm going to give them both their own rooms in the brig," Janet exclaimed before she ran out of the room, she had a feeling she knew where to find him.

* * *

"So," Jack began looking very uncomfortable. 

"So," Charlie copied from his position sitting on his hospital bed, looking about ready to bolt through the door.

"Are we …?" Jack let the question hang in the air unfinished.

"We're ok dad," Charlie replied with a soft smile lifting some of the tension in the room.

Jack finally sat down next to Charlie and after a few minutes of silence he said, "I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry too, those things that I said, they shouldn't have been said," Charlie replied.

"But, were they true?" Jack forced himself to ask.

"No," Charlie declared but then clarified. "I'm not gunna lie to you, you weren't always there, but you tried. You never missed one of my baseball games, even if you were offworld. You watched the first game of the playoffs from the Alpha site."

"How?" Jack asked not seeing how he could manage that one.

"Well, I kinda feel bad about it, but it was the first game of the playoffs and you had to be at the Alpha site so I was pissed. Mom overheard the argument and decided it was a problem she could fix. She sent the doc to my game with a camcorder and a laptop. She recorded the whole time sending everything back to the SGC from there they sent it threw the gate," Charlie explained.

"How'd Hammond clear that?" Jack asked.

"They were planning to send supplies threw to the Alpha site in a couple days anyway, Hammond just bumped up the timetable. Yeah he was really cool about the whole thing. He even ordered the gate to be shut down early just so they could reopen it in time for my first at bat."

They were both sharing grins now.

"So you were dating Cassie?" Jack asked.

"Yeah, how'd you know?" Charlie was a little nervous.

"Ollom told us," Jack replied.

"You're not mad?" Charlie couldn't help but ask.

"Should I be?" Jack shot right back.

"No," Charlie replied.

"Then we're good," Jack replied with a grin.

"You think she'll go out with me?" Charlie asked.

"I'd ask her mom first," Jack answered.

"Colonel O'Neill!" The shout blasted through the room.

"You might want to wait on that," Jack looked a little worried.

"Ya think," Charlie smirked.

"Hi-ya doc," Jack grated Janet with a grin.

* * *

**The next day**

"What are you doing? If Janet sees this you know you're going to be in trouble, right?" Sam asked as she walked into their room.

They were all watching a movie, the Trips had all piled on Charlie's bed and Sarah had curled up next to her father, and Daniel and Teal'c were sitting on chairs that looked to comfortable to have come from anywhere in the infirmary.

"Why? We're only watching a movie?" Jack asked with a grin. "I mean it's not like we broke out or anything."

"Janet had an end of the year parent-teacher conference with Cassie," Daniel explained.

"Don't ye worry mommy. It be easier to get forgiveness than permission," Car spoke up.

Jack glared at Charlie.

"Oh, like that could possibly be my fault," Charlie was quick to defend himself.

"But ye always be 'ayin' dat 'arlie," Torq replied.

"Not always," Charlie replied.

"Yeah ye do. Like the time ye tooked Tomek's axe so ye could get the orcs," Replied Car.

"Or th' time ye and Rask went into th' underdark," JD added.

""Or da Dragon," Torq spoke up.

All of the adults were staring at him with a look that told him he was crazy.

"Ok, so maybe it was my fault," Charlie said sheepishly.

"Dragon?" Daniel had to ask.

"I don't want to talk about it," Charlie grumbled rubbing the scare that cut threw his left eye.

"Where's Jacob?" Jack asked changing the subject.

"He's talking to General Hammond and King Hammersong," Sam replied.

"Well, why don't you grab a seat and watch the movie with us," Jack asked.

"Yeah, Mommy! Sit wit me and daddy!" Sarah called out excited.

"Yeah join us, we're celebrating our last night in the infirmary," Charlie added.

"Really?" Sam asked sitting down.

"Yep, we go home tomorrow," Jack replied.


	27. Chapter 27

_All right here's the next part. As always thanks for all of your reviews. Please keep them coming._

"If I release you, you are to go home and take it easy for a week. Then I'll see if I can clear you for light duty," Janet explained.

"But doc --" Jack began only to be cut off by Janet.

"No buts Colonel."

"Alright! I'll get the keys," Charlie's voice was excited.

"I don't think so," Both Jack and Janet replied.

"Oh come on, why not?" Charlie replied.

"Neither of you are driving anywhere," Janet replied.

"Doc-" Jack whined.

Janet ignored him, "General Hammond would like to see you both in the briefing room if your up for it, then Sam will take you both home."

"I think we can handle that," Jack replied.

"Alright, I'll have someone bring you clothes. You have an hour before the general in expecting you."

* * *

"So you really think there's mithral in this mountain?" Hammonds voice was skeptical. 

"Tomek seems to be thinking so and he ain't one to be wrong about this sort of thing," Ollom replied.

"How can you be so sure?" The question came from Jacob.

They were all gathered in General Hammond's office.

"Even if me boy's wrong, which I'm not fer thinking he is, couldn't ye use a few more tunnels under yer feet."

"You must understand this is an unusual request and I'll have to clear it with our government," Hammond replied.

"Before ye ask, we're also offering to let ye set up a base in me own mountain," Ollom added.

"I'll talk to the president and see what I can do," Hammond replied.

"Thank ye," Ollom replied standing up. "Now if yer not minding I'd like to see th' children."

"Go ahead."

After Ollom had left Hammond turned to Jacob, "What is it Jacob?"

"The reason I came, I already knew about the kids," Jacob replied.

"How?" Hammond replied his tone showing he was not liking where this was going.

"I don't know how the word got out, but rumors are flying about these kids," Jacob replied. "It hasn't been confirmed, but we've been hearing rumors about a new goa'uld who seems to have a problem with Charlie O'Neill."

* * *

Charlie O'Neill was already in the briefing room when SG1 arrived. He was so involved in the stack of papers in front of him that he didn't even look up at their entrance, the only sign that he had noticed them at all was his mumbled greeting. SG1 all took their seats greeting them as they did. 

"So whatcha doing?" Jack asked trying to look at the paperwork in front of Charlie.

"Placement test," Charlie mumbled still not looking up.

"For what?" Sam asked.

Charlie finally looked up, "If I score high enough I'll get my high school diploma, if not I'll be going back to high school."

"Why not just get your GED?" Jack asked.

"I considered that, but a diploma looks better. I also got them to agree to make my age match my grade as long as the difference isn't to extreme."

It wasn't long before Hammond and Jacob joined them.

"Thank you for coming. Jack, Charlie how are you feeling?" Hammond said in greeting.

"We're good," Jack replied. "What's this about?"

"I knew about the kids before I came here," Jacob replied.  
"How?" Sam asked.

"You knew?" Jack demanded.

"The Tok'ra picked up some rumors," Jacob replied.

"What kind of rumors?" Charlie demanded his voice low.

Jack put his arm on Charlie's shoulder surprised to find him so tense.

"There's rumors of a new and powerful goa'uld with a personal score to settle with you Charlie," Jacob added watching the young O'Neill's response.

"The symbol of the dragon?" Charlie asked.

"Yes."

"What do you know Charlie?" Hammond asked.

Charlie took a deep breath, Jack was surprised to feel his son shaking under his hand.

"Um…" Charlie mumbled suddenly jerking his shoulder, shoving Jack's hand away.

They were all looking at Charlie now, suddenly it became to much, their stares seemed accusing. Charlie leapt to his feet putting space between himself and everyone there.

"It wasn't suppose to happen like that," Charlie mumbled.

Jack could see it in his son's eyes, whatever had happened Charlie was seeing it again. SG1 were quickly on their feet moving to his side.

"What happened Charlie?" Jack asked his voice quiet stopping just short of touching his son, afraid he's spook him.

Charlie slid down the wall he had backed himself into and brought his knees up to his chest.

"It was a normal night patrol, Krignar was on point..."

They were all stunned by Charlie's tale.

"You're sure that the dragon went threw the gate?" Hammond questioned.

Charlie nodded, "Positive. Tomek confirmed it."

* * *

A couple hours later Sam found Jack sitting alone in the commissary. 

"Hey."

"Hey."

"Are you alright sir?" Sam asked as she sat down across from him.

"Peachy Carter," Jack replied.

"Where's Charlie?"

"Talking to Mackenzie."

Sam's hand snaked across the table stopping halfway, "He'll be ok."

Jack reached out and took her hand, "I hope your right."

* * *

"This really isn't necessary doc," Charlie was saying as Janet led him threw the corridors of the SGC. 

"I think you should talk to someone Charlie. The things you've been threw have to have had some effect on you," Janet replied.

Charlie rolled his eyes but didn't say anything as they walked into the room.

"Be nice," Janet whispered causing Charlie to grin.

Dr. Mackenzie stood up from behind his desk, "Charlie, how are you son?"

Charlie blew him a kiss.

Mackenzie looked shocked, but didn't say anything. Charlie figured he had just passed into don't ask don't tell territory.

Janet smacked Charlie lightly as they took their seats. Charlie just grinned.

"You've experienced a lot of trauma in your life, you need to talk about it," Mackenzie started.

Charlie's boots thanked loudly as they impacted the top of the desk.

"You've been at a state of war for the past two years, isn't that right?" Charlie raised an eyebrow, "So?"

"So you can talk?" Mackenzie replied.

Charlie leaned back in his chair and yawned before he replied, "Amazing isn't it."

"Maybe it would be better if we started at the beginning. You're mother shot herself didn't she?"

Anger flashed threw Charlie's eyes, but his smirk didn't falter, "Speaking of mothers can I get my underwear back from yours?"

Mackenzie's face clouded with anger, his hands smacked loudly against the desk as he stood, "Dr. Fraiser could I have a moment."

Janet looked at Charlie her face shocked before she followed Mackenzie out into the hall.

"This isn't working, he sees you as a threat," Janet commented.

"I never dreamed I'd find someone more difficult to talk to than Colonel O'Neill."

"Charlie isn't military and he is still a teenager."

"With the amount of trauma he's been threw, it's only a matter of time before he has a break down," Mackenzie replied. "He needs to talk to someone."

Charlie's smirk widened as they left the room. He rubbed his hands together as his boots slipped silently off the desk. He hadn't gotten to play an office prank on someone sense, well sense he'd been around someone with an office.

* * *

"I want him court-martialed," Mackenzie's voice was angry. 

"I can't he's not military," Hammond replied trying not to smile at the doctor who was cover in what looked like ink.

"Then I want to press charges," Mackenzie was quick to reply.

"I'm sorry doctor, but until his papers come threw he legally doesn't exist, there simply isn't anyone to charge."

"Well then," Mackenzie took a minute to think. "Well then, I want him grounded."

Hammond couldn't help but smile, "I'll see what I can do Doctor."

"This isn't funny general."

"What exactly did he do?"


	28. Chapter 28

_Wow. It's been awhile. I apologize for such a long delay. My muse kinda just abandoned me on this one. I still have a lot I want to do with this but for now I think I'll end this story with one final chapter. There is a sequel in the works. I'm trying to figure out exactly what I want to do with it before I start to post it. Hopefully by doing that this wont happen again._

_This chapter is the result of staying up way to late and the very overused line "No giggling." I couldn't help myself and it just kinda spiraled out of control from there._

_Once again I thank everyone for reviewing. I really do appreciate them._

_Alright here it is -_

* * *

The summer sun was high in the sky casting it's warming rays down onto the tree filled backyard. A slight breeze caused the leaves to dance and kept the temperature just right. It was the perfect day for a summer barbeque. Everyone had gathered for it. Celebrating everything that had happened and for a day forgetting the danger that still lurked somewhere in the stars. 

Ferretti and his team had stopped by and had their hands full trying to teach Teal'c and the Trips how to play backyard football. Sarah joined them too, but she really didn't care about the rules, she just wanted to play. General Hammond and Jacob/Selmak were sitting on the deck watching the game and discussing the alliance with the Dwarves and the Dragon threat.

Jack and Sam had taken charge of the grill. Jack the self proclaimed 'King of the Grill' not about to let anyone else claim the title, injured or not. So they stood there, together. Jack's arm comfortably draped over Sam's shoulders while, her arm was wrapped around his waist.

"Colonel O'Neill! I thought I told you to take it easy?" Janet called out as her and Cassie arrived.

"And where are your crutches?" Janet demanded as she got closer to the grill.

"I don't need them," Was Jack's simple response.

"You don't need them? I will have your butt back in the infirmary so fast -"

"Easy doc, Sam here is being my personal crutch for the day. Isn't that right Sam?"

"Not that he has much choice in the matter," Sam replied with a grin.

Janet couldn't help but smile too, it was about time they got their act together.

Charlie also couldn't help but grin from his position lounging in a hammock safe in the knowledge that there was no way the doc would yell at him.

"Hey Charlie."

Charlie opened him eyes at Cassie's voice. His smile widened as he scooted over, so much for the doc not yelling at him.

"Hey Cass, wanna join me?"

As she climbed onto the hammock with him Cassie couldn't help but ask, "So what did you do to Mackenzie?"

Charlie waited until they were laying side by side before he replied, " I set his printer to stun."

Cassie couldn't help but giggle at his response. He winced slightly as the slight movement jarred his injured ribs.

"No giggling Cassie."

"Just remember your not wearing a side arm."

"What?"

"You didn't hear that story?"

"No, I can't say that I did."

"Well I overheard it once. There was a power surge when SG-1 was coming threw the gate…"

* * *

Later that day when SG-2 had called it a day, Hammond and Jacob had returned to the base and Teal'c had excused himself for the night they sat out on the deck looking up at the stars. 

Jack and Sam sat together, cuddled up under a blanket to ward off the summer night chill. Sam didn't want Jack to catch a cold when he was still recovering from his injuries. Cassie liked the sound of that and had used the same reasoning to cuddle up with Charlie. Even Daniel and Janet were sharing a blanket, though they weren't snuggled as close.

"So what's this rule about no giggling?" Charlie couldn't help but ask.

That comment of course set both Cassie and Sam into a fit of giggles, a blush coming to Sam's cheeks.

"No giggling," Both O'Neill's whispered to their respective legwarmers causing them to start up again.

"You guys are bad," Daniel spoke up.

"Cassie, don't even think about spending the night," Janet added.

"Janet you know that I would be nothing but a gentleman with your daughter," Charlie had to comment.

"I know that Charlie, but she's still not spending the night. Speaking of that we should be going. The O'Neill boys need their rest, they are still recovering from some very serious injuries."

Seeing as how Janet wouldn't let Cassie spend the night anyway Charlie leaned forward and whispered in Cassie's ear, "Should we really mess with them before you go?"

Cassie nodded, an evil grin spreading across her face before in a shocked voice she said his name.

"It's just my side arm I swear," Charlie replied fighting to keep a straight face.

The result of that statement was instantaneous. Janet jumped to her feet so fast that she actually knocked Daniel. She quickly ripped Cassie off of Charlie's lap even as Jack reached around and smacked Charlie hard on the back of the head.

Charlie and Cassie couldn't help but laugh, "We're just kidding. We promise."

Janet glared, "Young lady, I think it's time to go."

As they watched Janet storm off with Cassie in tow Daniel spoke up, "You know she's never going to let her spend the night now."

"Probably not, but did you see her face? It was priceless."

* * *

Out in the void of space a transmission was received. The material sent within was received with much excitement.

"He might be the one and he also has a son. A son that seems to carry some of his traits. This is going to have to be looked into, even if they wont sanction it."

* * *

THE END...

for now


End file.
